A Holistic Adventure
by TimeLadyJamie
Summary: Amity Pierce joins in on the Holistic adventures with the eccentric detective Dirk Gently and her high school friend Todd Brotzman. Little do they know Amity is hiding secrets herself which could cause them more trouble than they are already in. (Adventure/Sci-fi/Mystery/Romance.)
1. Horizons - Part 1

Ever since I started watching Dirk Gently's Holistic detective agency, this story popped right into my head and wanted to be written. So here you go~! My crazy version of this awesome show you must watch. It will be following the episodes.

Everything is connected~! Stay holistic!

* * *

 **A Holistic Adventure**

 **Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 1: Horizons - Part 1  
**

Today would be the start of a new adventure. Amity Pierce could feel it in the air the moment she woke up. Don't ask her how she knew, she wouldn't exactly be able to give you the answer. It was just a feeling she had deep in her gut.

She picked up her phone to check and see if her friend Todd Brotzman had contacted her back at all. Nope, not at all. But she did receive another text message from his sister Amanda. The two girls were concerned with Todd as he hasn't been returning their calls lately.

Amity replied to Amanda's recent text. _"I'll go check on him today. Just take care of yourself."_

Poor Amanda was secluded to her house because of the disease she suffers from. Pararibulitis. It is a disease that causes very bad hallucinations that feel so real and made the girl feel like she was in a life and death situation stepping outside. Luckly she had her brother Todd and their high school friend Amity to look after her.

Amity got out of bed and got herself ready for the day ahead. She had a few errands to run before meeting up with Todd who was currently at his job at the hotel right now. She hoped his day was going well and everything was alright.

* * *

Todd was just sent up to check on the penthouse floor of the hotel. His boss said a "Do-not-disturb" sign had been on the door all night and wanted Todd to check on it.

He was already having a terrible start to his day. His landlord of the apartments he lived in went on a violent rampage with him today, demanding he give him the rent he owed him while he totaled his car. That caused him to have to take the bus to work. Todd already thought this day couldn't get any worse, but it was all about to change.

While waiting for the elevator to move, Todd took out his phone and called Amity.

"Hello? Todd?"

"Yes, hello Amity. Sorry I didn't get back to you. I've- I've been having a weird day." Todd replied.

"Oh," Amity gave a sigh of relief. "You're alright at least?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Well...I'm coming over to your place to check on you when you get off work. Sorry, I have to go. I need to finish up my errands. Bye!"

Todd looked to his phone, questioning why she seemed to be in a hurry to get off the phone. He shook it off and called back his sister, who didn't answer and went straight to voicemail.

"Listen, I'm not ignoring you, I just I don't know if I have the money right now, And I know I promised you, But there have been some Unforeseen circumstances. I'm going to get past it, and I'm gonna get you the money, - And you'll be able to -"

Suddenly the door to the elevator opened and Todd looked shocked to see the sight before him. He saw himself dressed in a furry coat yelling at someone hidden behind a wall while Amity was trying to calm him down.

"No, you lied to me the whole time and now you've screwed both of us! No! Silence! No! Don't you say a word. I don't want to hear Holy shit, this is when it happened."

Todd's eyes first caught Amity's looking to him shocked and then himself in the furry coat looking shocked. Amity gave an awkward wave to him and he saw himself grab Amity by the wrist and run away as the elevator door closed. "That means Come on!"

The confused and shocked Todd blinked his eyes. Did he just see himself and Amity yelling at someone? Who were they yelling at? What the heck is going on?

He was broken from his thoughts by the voice of his boss calling him from a walkie talkie. "Where the hell are you, Todd?"

" I-I don't know." He replied over the talkie.

"Have you checked out the penthouse?"

"I mean, I'm I'm on my way."

The elevator finally arrived to the penthouse and the lights flicked in the hallway. Todd walked slowly up to the door and found a lottery ticket covered in blood. He picked it up and put it in his pocket as he opened the door to the penthouse to see a murder scene before him.

It's official, this day just got weirder and worse. And it would continue to be that way from now on.

* * *

It was evening time when Amity finally arrived to Todd's apartment. She was walking through the hallway to make her way to his place when a strange guy in a yellow jacket looked to her in surprise. The man had a British accent and though she wouldn't admit it, was kind of cute. "It's you! You're the woman who kissed me!"

Cancel that, not cute. More like creep. Amity looked to him with a raised brow. "Excuse you? I didn't kiss you! We've only just met!"

"Ahhh," He stopped his sentence as if he realized something. "Of course! I'm Dirk Gently. I'm a detective."

Amity couldn't believe this guy as she looked to him with crossed arms. "Really? Cause as for as I'm concerned you're a skinny nerdy little boy who is trying to hit on me, but it isn't working. Now excuse me, but I'm here to see my friend."

She began to walk around him but he stopped her in her tracks. "Wait, you already know him?"

"Who? Are you talking about Todd?"

Dirk nodded. "Yes. I snuck into his apartment and well, I told him what I'm telling you now. You both are going to be my best friends and assistants!"

Amity decided to play along with this. A part of her was intrigued by it. "Oh, let me guess, he kicked you out and doesn't by it?"

"Yes, he did. But what exactly was he suppose to by?" Dirk asked her genuinely.

"Exactly. Excuse me, but I'm going to see him now and if you dare follow me I'll give you something you will never forget!" Amity told him and continued making her way.

Dirk once again stepped in front of her and this caused her to kick him straight in the balls. He fell to the ground in pain and she made her way to Todd's apartment.

Once Todd answered the door, Amity walked inside. "Todd, do you know what was up with that Dirk freak?"

"Oh, you ran into him. Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" He asked her, looking her over.

Amity waved it off and set her bag down on the couch. "I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about him. He wouldn't stop going on about how we were suppose to be his friends and assistants and how I kissed him."

"Wait, what? You kissed him?" Todd asked in confusion.

"Oh god no. But he kept saying I did. He was weird." Amity replied and plopped down onto the couch.

Todd went over and sat on the arm of the couch by her. "I found him breaking into my apartment and claiming to be a detective."

"Weird..."

"Yeah..."

"So how was your day?"

Todd looked down and Amity could tell his day wasn't so great. "Well...besides my landlord destroying my car, being a person of interest in a homicide that happened at the hotel, being fired from my job and that Dirk guy...today has sucked."

Amity sat up on the couch and took Todd into a comforting hug, which he glad accepted. "Oh dang. See, I knew today would be the start of a new adventure. Sure, it hasn't been a fun or sane one...but it's something new."

Todd couldn't do anything else but nod and took in the comforting warmth Amity provided him. He always seemed to find a part of himself liking her more than just a good high school friend.

Amity unconsciously began to softly pet his head before speaking up. "Todd, you should call back Amanda. She's been worried about you just as much as I have. She's your sister and she needs you."

He got up from his comfortable spot and grabbed his phone to call his sister back. They talked on the phone about the happenings of today and how Amanda was doing with her disease. It was then decided that tomorrow Amity and Todd would go to visit Amanda as Amity offered to give Todd a ride. It was the least she could do after all the tragedy of today.

And so they both retired to sleep. Todd went to his bedroom and Amity slept on the couch. Both thought this strange day would soon be over, but tomorrow would soon prove them wrong.

 **TBC**


	2. Horizons - Part 2

Another part in this crazy adventure. So sad the season finale for the show already came, but my ideas will work into it wonderfully.

Everything is connected~! Stay holistic!

* * *

 **A Holistic Adventure**

 **Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 2: Horizons - Part 2  
**

The next day Amity and Todd awoke and began to head over to Amanda's place. They were walking outside Todd's apartment building when a familiar guy wearing a yellow leather jacket startled them.

"Hi!" Dirk greeted the cheerfully.

At that moment Amity went into defense mode and was aiming to kick him where the sun don't shine as Dirk jumped back. "No, please, not again! I didn't mean to startle you!"

"What are you still doing here?" Todd asked, looking to him.

Dirk chuckled. "What are you doing here? I live here!"

Amity looked to Todd for confirmation and he just shook his head. "Let's go Todd. My car is just right over there."

They began to move towards her car, but Dirk called out to them, causing Todd to stop in his tracks. "Didn't you say you lost your job?"

"No, I didn't say that, actually." Todd replied, looking to him confused on how he knew. "- How did you?"

"- I'm a detective. I'm on a case."

Amity looked to him with crossed arms. "Uh huh. You've said that before. So, what's your case Mr. Detective?"

Dirk had a bright smile on his face and looked to Todd. "You worked at that hotel, Where the murders took place. Been all over the news, For people who still watch the news, You know, old people, and me, occasionally."

"Was I on TV?" Todd asked feeling concerned.

"Would it be bad for you if you were?"

"That is none of your business! Now leave us alone!" Amity narrowed her eyes at Dirk, standing close to him, face to face almost.

Dirk felt a little intimidated by this, but continued on. "M-Maybe it is."

"No it isn't! Now go away or I'll kick you harder than last time!" Amity gave one last glare to him and joined Todd as they began to walk over to her car. Dirk flinched a bit, but wasn't going to give up on this. He knew they were to be his best friends and assistants. It was the universes calling.

"Where are you going?" He asked them.

"None of your business." Todd told him as he just opened the car door.

"You don't even know my business! Maybe I'm a cab driver." Dirk told them, going over to try and stop them at all costs. Even if it meant getting in the way of Amity and taking a kick. It was a risk worth taking.

"You just said you were on a case." Todd pointed out to him.

"Maybe I have two jobs!" Dirk exclaimed happily.

"Leave us alone!" Todd shook his head, continuing to try and get into the car.

"But maybe-" Dirk suddenly slammed the car door shut, and then proceeded to run around and shut Amity's door shut as well. He stopped in his tracks and looked up to see the pissed look she was giving him. He gulped and gave an awkward smile. "W-Where are you guys going?"

"My sister's house, okay?" Todd yelled to him.

He noticed the death glare Amity was giving him and was debating on letting her beat into him or save him from her wrath. Either way, when she was mad there was no stopping it. Amity was a tough chick who seemed confident and didn't take any crap from anyone. Been that way since Todd and Amanda met her. It was actually what drew them to her. She was one of their gang in high school.

At times, and rarely, they did get to see her vulnerable side break through. It was shocking at first, but it reminded them that even tough girls do have their moments.

Amity looked to the nervous Dirk with her glare. He wasn't going to give up still. He had a feeling about Amity and knew. " I-I'll give you a ride."

She finally broke her eye contact with him and chuckled sarcastically. "You don't need to. We can take my car if you stop slamming the doors on us."

"Ah, but I won't stop!"

"What is your problem?" Amity yelled looking to the detective with a raised brow.

"You already know. You have a feeling and I know you can tell." He looked to her with a smile.

They continued to look between each other, as if speaking with each other mentally while Todd looked between them confused. Amity shook her head and chuckled nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're crazy!"

"You know what I'm talking about. I know you won't say it yet, but it will lead you to it. Just like how I've seen in his apartment."

"It's an hour away to my sisters." Todd replied, trying to get inside the car once again.

"Time, I laugh at the concept." Dirk replied rolling his eyes. "I can spend a whole day without even trying."

Suddenly they were stopped by the shouts of Todd's landlord Dorian coming out to shout at him about the rent once again. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Where are you going?"

Amity and Todd looked to each other. "Right. Follow the annoying nerd. Let's go."

"Where's my money, huh? Where's my rent? Where's my rent money?" Dorian yelled loudly. Todd and Amity raced over to a blue Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray with Dirk. Amity stopped for a little, admiring the car in awe. She couldn't believe someone like him had a car like this...but yet she could.

"Careful, it's not my car." Dirk told them as they raced in. Since it was a two seater and no time to squish anyone into the back, Amity decided to sit on Todd's lap. They closed the door in time to see Dorian slamming against the window.

Amity looked to him with a glare as he continued to yell. "You paid me? Do I look like an accountant to you? Do I look like I know how much you paid me?"

"Shit. Go, go, go!" Todd yelled in a panic.

"Dirk! Make sure he comes back with my money!" Dorian yelled over to him. Dirk gave him a thumbs up while he walked away. Amity got out of the car, stuck her tongue out at the landlord then climbed into the back.

"You're actually staying?" Dirk asked her happily.

Amity leaned forward to look between both guys. "Well you said you would give us a ride, didn't you? Now hop to it British boy!"

Todd looked to her in confusion. "You can't be serious Amity?"

Dirk laughed happily as he put the car in drive and began to take off in a hurry, having both his passengers slam back into their seats. They were in for a crazy ride, literally!

* * *

The car was buzzing in and out of traffic in a hurry. Other drivers around them were honking and Todd was currently gripping into his seat for dear life. Why did they agree to get a ride with this lunatic. Is this how they were going to die?

Todd wanted to look back and see how Amity was doing. Was she hanging on for dear life or not bothered by this maniac's driving at all?

Amity was actually sitting in the back with a huge smile on her face enjoying the thrill of the ride quietly.

Dirk noticed this looking in the back mirror he had pointed to her, but didn't say anything. He then looked to Todd next to him. "Come on, relax, enjoy the ride. I can already tell we've got oodles in both like, um, eating, both can, walk. Listen, there's an ocean of commonalities here abroad the door."

"Why does Dorian know your name?" Todd asked him.

"Who? Oh, right, I was talking to him this morning."

"About what?"

"Your apartment building, the Ridgely. Fascinating history, that place."

"Asshole! Who are you?"

"I'm a detective, a holistic detective, And before you ask, no, I'm not with the CIA anymore."

This caused Amity to jolt up and her smile fade. She suddenly became stiff and nervous. Dirk sensed something was wrong and looked in the back mirror at her. "Are you okay? Don't tell me you're car sick?"

"She doesn't get car sick, but with the way you're driving, I wouldn't be surprised if she started now." Todd finally looked back and saw she was pale. "Amity, are you okay?"

She looked into his blue eyes and shook her head, a smile coming onto her face. "Yeah Todd, I'm fine. I think I am starting to become a bit car sick..."

Todd looked back to Dirk with narrowed eyes. "A holistic- What is a "holistic detective"?"

Dirk smiled happily. "I'm very glad you asked me that, Mister... What's your name?"

"Todd."

"I'm very glad you asked me that, Todd. The term "holistic" Refers to my convictions About the fundamental interconnectedness Of all things. With such petty things as fingerprint powder, Telltale pieces of pocket fluff And inane footprints."

"You're a detective who doesn't find clues?" Todd asked with a raised brow. "That sounds, You know, insane."

"I see the solution to each problem in the pattern and web of the whole. The connections between causes and effects Than we, with our rough and ready understanding Of the physical world Might naturally suppose."

Suddenly he began to swerve the car, almost running into another as he grabbed a pizza box, letting go of the steering wheel. Todd caught it and saved them. Dirk looked to Amity in the back mirror. "Maybe some pizza can help your supposed car sickness?"

Amity shook her head and gave him a weird look. He knew she was covering something up and she knew he could tell. Dirk happily took a slice of pizza and then the steering wheel from Todd.

"Man! Jesus Christ!"

* * *

Todd was standing outside the car and filling the car up with gas while Dirk sat on top of his car, smiling to Todd happily. "See? And you're already acting like an assistant."

"I just- I'm just trying to be helpful." Todd replied and looked at Amity, who had her window down sitting in the back. He noticed she was acting weird ever since they got a ride from Dirk. "Amity, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to get to Amanda's as soon as possible." She replied in an annoyed tone.

"You know, I've started to think, You both are more important to this case than you realize." Dirk looked between them with his smile.

"What case? You broke into my apartment." Todd sighed.

Dirk got up from off his car and continued to look between them. "Well I mean, how do you even investigate anything If you don't use any investigative stuff? Interconnectedness! Coincidence, and the rarer, sexier coinky-dinks." He said with a wink at the end. "Once hired, I am intrinsically connected to the specific case. I then will eventually solve the mystery Merely by just kind of doing whatever."

"So, then who told you to break into my apartment?"

"No one, I was investigating your building for other reasons, which will for now remain tangential, And I just had a hunch you might be important. Same when I ran into you Amity. Hey, and I was right. I found a very compelling piece of evidence."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing. He found nothing." Amity said bluntly and unconsciously.

Dirk looked to her with his eyebrows raised. "Yeah actually. Nothing."

"But you just said Everything is connected!?" Todd looked to the holistic detective confused.

"Nothing is also connected."

Todd was starting to get annoyed with this and couldn't wait to reach his sisters. "Don't run any more red lights."

"Whatever keeps you sane." Dirk replied happily.

* * *

Todd and Amity began to walk up the steps to Amanda's house, leaving Dirk behind waiting in his car. Amity grabbed Todd's hand who accepted the offer. He was still wondering why she was acting weird around Dirk.

"Amity, are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded to him and chuckled. "Yeah, of course I am. Just trying to get my land legs back from that crazy car ride is all."

Todd thought he would let it rest if she insisted she was fine. If something was wrong she would tell him then.

"Even though you told him to stay in the car, and he said he would, I have a feeling he won't."

They stood at the door as Dirk appeared next to them. "Ring the bell."

Todd facepalmed and then looked to Amity, knowing how right she could be when she had a feeling.

"Told you." Amity replied, looking to the holistic detective with a glare.

"What the hell? You said you were going to stay in the car."

"I lied, though." Dirk began to chuckle at them. "What? I was trained as a ninja by the CIA."

Amity gave him a look as to say 'I'm not believing it.'

"What? Sorry that's a lie, too."

Todd sighed. "Just go back to the car."

It was then too late as the door opened and there stood Todd's sister Amanda.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Something is up with Amity, would could be wrong? Is she hiding something?  
**


	3. Horizons - Part 3

With the arrival of Season 2, I am now back to writing this story. I will try to update it as often as I can since life is keeping me very busy. I'm going to try to type up all I have for Season 1 as much as I can so updates will be more active. Now, onto the story.

 **A Holistic Adventure**

 **Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency**

 **Horizions Part 3**

A long brown haired girl with brown eyes greeted them. "Todd, Amity! You came!"

"Yeah, of course." Amity replied taking her into a hug.

"What, you didn't think we would come?" Todd asked his sister.

Amanda raised an eyebrow to the stranger. "Uh, who's this?"

"It's uh, Dirk Gently."

"Dirk okay. Hi. Sorry. I'm Amanda."

"Hi!"

"No, don't." Todd and Amity glared at Dirk.

"Don't say hello?" He reached his hand out. "Hello Amanda!"

Amanda looked confused. "Are you friends?"

"No!" "Yes!"

"Yes." "Yes."

"No." "No."

"Yes." "Yes."

"No!" Amity ended the debate.

Dirk continued on nevertheless. "We're actually very good friends."

Todd smacked him on the arm before Amity could do him serious damage. "Ow! You're a terrible assis-friend!"

XXXX

Once inside Amanda's apartment, Dirk was sitting on the couch watching what was currently on the news while Amity and Todd spoke with Amanda. It was The case of the missing Lydia Springs.

"Do you have any friends who can come by and just help you with this, Cleaning up, or-"

Amanda sighed. "It's hard to keep friends When you can't go outside Without worrying a gust of wind Will knock you down." A small smile then came to her face looking to Amity. "At least you still come over to visit and check on me. I barely get out of the house anymore."

"I'll always be here for you and Todd. The others don't understand what you're going through and are completely moron's for not trying to do so." Amity replied, arms crossed.

Back in high school when Amanda's disease started to develop, she remembered Amity would be there, along with Todd defending her from others making fun of her for randomly flipping out over things.

"Why don't you move back in with Mom and Dad? Maybe they can help you." Todd asked his sister.

"You know that they're broke, Todd. I would just be a burden on them. I'm a burden on everyone."

"Or you could always come live with me like I've suggested to you before." Amity added in. Amanda was about to protest before Amity stopped her. "Ah! Nope, you are not a burden Amanda and you most certainly won't be to me. It could just be us two girls hanging out like we use to in high school."

Todd pointed over to Amity. "See...besides Amity is a tough chick like you and knows how to help you stop your attacks as well."

Amity put an arm around Amanda. "So you're coming stay with me girl, it's final!"

Amanda sighed, chuckling. "Fine, fine. You guys win."

It was then in this moment Dirk decided to interrupt them. "What's wrong with you exactly?"

Amity glared towards Dirk, growling a bit before Amanda put up a hand to stop her. "It's cool Amity. I have Pararibulitis."

"Ah, of course." Dirk replied with a nod, before giving a confused look. "What's that?"

Amanda walked over to him. " Who are you?"

"I'm Dirk Gently. I'm a private detective."

"You don't look like a private detective."

"Well, no private detective looks like a private detective. That's one of the rules of private detection."

"Ah, of course." Amity replied, mocking his last comment.

Dirk noticed and looked to her surprised. She just smirked at him, as if challenging him to bring it on. Instead, the detective asked a new question. "What exactly is Pararibulitis?"

Todd then replied to Dirk's question about his sister's disease. "It's a nerve disease.  
It causes your brain To misinterpret certain inputs, and you actually have hallucinations that feel real, And, in most cases, very painful.  
So that means water on your hand could feel like could feel like drowning."

"I'm sorry, that's so terrible. And yet so interesting." Dirk replied, looking to her in curiosity.

Amity rolled her eyes at this.

Amanda sighed "Yeah, well, it makes it hard to not be scared all the time.  
But Todd had it, and he got better, So I just need to take my meds and eat healthy."

"So then why do you stay in the house? What? If the disease is in you, Why does it matter where you go?"

"Hey, uh Amanda, do you wanna jam?" Todd asked his sister, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! Of course."

"We'll be there in a minute." Amity told her.

Once Amanda and Todd disappeared into her garage, Amity pulled Dirk by his shirt and confronted him. "Why are you here bugging us?"

Dirk held his hands up. "I already told you-"

She sighed, "Yeah, whatever, just watch what you say around Amanda."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Yeah. If you want to know the real reason about the fact that she doesn't go outside is because when she starts having one of her attacks people look at her like she is mentally insane, but she isn't. They don't understand it's a disease and she can't help it. So they start picking on her and even try locking her up." Amity explained to him, her eyes conveying anger, but also sadness.

Dirk watched her, noticing how her tough demeanor was changing. "People can't help but want to lock up and make fun of things they don't understand." There was a hidden, deeper meaning behind her words. He could tell, he just didn't know what it exactly was. But obviously, she could relate with how Amanda must have been feeling.

"Also stop telling people I've kissed you. I don't even know you and I find you really annoying. I don't like nerds." Amity told him firmly.

They began to make their way to the garage where Amanda was sitting at the drums waiting for them. Todd walked up to the guitar and Amity walked up to the microphone. "Alright, let's do this!" Amity said excitedly. "Ready, 1, 2, 3!"

And the group of friends began rocking out. Dirk sat down and watched them, dreaming he was rocking out along with them. It was a happy moment. He was playing the guitar with Todd and singing with Amity.

But it ended when he heard a scream. It was Amanda. She dropped the drumsticks and was screaming loudly. Todd and Amity stopped what they were doing and where right by her side to comfort her.

Dirk watched the scene before him as he walked towards them. "You okay?"

"Back off!" Todd yelled to him.

"Just leave her alone right now, okay." Amity faced Dirk while Todd comforted Amanda.

Dirk noticed the fear and worry in her eyes, even though she tried to hide it. He back away from her, but couldn't take his eyes away from Amity's until she looked back to the siblings.

XXXX

"So, you pay for her medication?" Dirk asked as they were walking back to his car.

" I did and Amity gives what she can to help at times, though you don't have to."

"What's changed?"

"That was my last $300 dollars. I now literally have no money." Todd gave a frustrated sigh. "None."

They stopped outside Dirk's car. "You lost your job, you've got that nut Dorian chasing you around, Why give her all of your money?"

"A disease runs in my family, It has for five generations."

"Pararibulitis? How did you pay for treatment?"

"Our parents.I was in had more money back the time I'd recovered, my treatments had pretty much depleted all their savings." Todd answered.

Amity put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I would've helped pay if I had money at the time, but you know how complicated my parents are."

"Amity…" Todd looked to her sadly, about to say something but got interrupted.

"It's good of you to help." Dirk said looking to both of them.

"She's my sister. Every time I see her, she looks at me, and thinks, she thinks maybe she can get better, too."

"Well, isn't there a chance she will, though? If you did?"

"Can we just be quiet for the drive?" A angry tone in Todd's voice as he avoided the subject and got into the car.

Amity looked to him in confusion, noticing this. Why was she getting a cold chill down her back over him avoiding the subject. Did he get better or…?

"Amity?" Dirk looked to her concerned and she jumped out of her daze. Her eyes glaring at him before entering the vehicle.

XXXX

They arrived back to Todd's apartment complex and walked up the stairs with Dirk following them. Todd and Amity stopped and turned around to face him.

"Don't you have someone else to go bug or a plane to catch British boy?" Amity asked him.

"I live here now." Dirk replied, a huge bright smile on his face. "Why do you think I was talking to Dorian? Did you not hear my voice? I'm not from here, I'm from a totally different place, England as Amity has noticed."

"Well go back home then." Amity waved to him before grabbing Todd's hand and walking into his apartment.

Dirk ran in after them. "I need you to work with me, I wanted to discuss the case."

"What case?" Todd asked.

"The death of Patrick spring."

"The incident at the Perriman Grand?" Amity looked between the guys.

"I was hired to investigate it by the victim."

Todd gave a nervous laugh. "Patrick Spring, the rich guy? Wait, he's the one who died at the hotel?

Dirk nodded. "That's right and he hired me, well above my normal rate, To investigate his own death A full six weeks before it even happened. I wouldn't have taken the case Except, come on, Animal attack? Seattle? A guy predicting his own death? Pretty interesting stuff. Don't you think Amity?"

Grabbing him by his ear, Amity began dragging him towards the door. "Okay, that's fucking it. I'm done with you and your shit. Stop talking about crazy ass things like this. I don't need it and neither does Todd or Amanda. I will say this one last time, LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Ow - But you're involved in this case-"

She gave a chuckle. "Oh yeah. And how exactly?"

"You were there the day it happened! Same with Todd! That's when you kissed me...well...technically future you kissed me." Dirk told her. Amity let go of his ear as he rubbed at it painfully. "They used his key."

"It's all connected…" Amity whispered softly, her eyes wide. This couldn't be happening. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she believed it. She believed in the strange things Dirk was telling them.

"Have you ever actually solved a case?" Todd asked.

" .Well, , a few. There was a bit about a sofa, a thing with Thor. Yes, he's not nearly as good-looking as people say."

Todd sighed "Listen, Dirk, you seem like a nice guy-" Amity looked to him with a raised brow. "Or, not nice, But you seem like a guy, okay? You seem like a guy, but I can't do this.  
I'm a murder suspect, okay? I'm broke-"

"And I just don't like you." Amity told Dirk.

Giving a dorky smile to them, Dirk replied. "Money won't be a problem for you soon, Todd. And Amity, you won't have to keep saying that to make yourself believe that you don't like me."

"How do you figure that?" She asked him with crossed arms, yet knew what he was going to say.

"Now that I've told you you're working the case, You are working the case, the universe will make you a part of this Whether you are accomplice or not. You are now a vital part of the investigation."

Dirk looked out the window and suddenly Amity had the feeling to do the same. They saw a black van parked outside the apartment with four men getting out of it. The very sight of them caused Amity's breath to hitch. "It's them…" She whispered.

"Do you know them?" Dirk asked, looking to her curiously.

Amity looked to him, unable to tell him the truth before looking back out the window. Dirk took this as a sign she knew them. But once again it raised the question, how?

Todd came to their side, curious what they were talking about. "What is this? What is happening?"

"The rowdy 3! Let's go!" Dirk yelled.

"But There are four of them." Todd pointed out.

"I'm wildly aware."

Amity stayed by the window, stuck in a sort of trance while Todd tried to push Dirk out of his door. "They're after you, right? Come on, Dirk, please go! Please, just go!"

"Listen, I am a person of varied they're rarely wrong, but also rarely completely right. That's the nature of the situation, That's a reality we're going to accept."

"Accepted? No? Yes? Doesn't matter."

"There's four men with baseball bats Headed up the stairs right now to wreck your apartment! - No, no, no, no! - No, Todd, no! No"

Todd pointed over to Amity, still looking out the window. "Look at her! She looks like she is frozen in fear. I don't know what you did to her or even why those guys are after you, but leave us alone! Please I don't want to be a part of this."

"Hide Todd! Go to the kitchen, now!" Suddenly Amity bolted towards the door as it was kicked open. The four of the Rowdy 3 came through and began tearing the place apart. Smashing everything in sight.

"Ding dong.  
We are not professionals! There's garbage everywhere! What the Television! I have had enough of this shit."

Amity rose up from the ground as the guys stopped and looked to her. "Amity, no!" Todd yelled to her.

"Stay quiet Todd. I know what I'm doing." She knew they wouldn't hurt her. There was a strange understanding between them. They could sense it as well. Looking to the four of them, she nodded to them and they remained still. Dirk looked in amazement. It was then when the guys shifted their focus to Dirk and ran towards him in a circle.

Amity watched as they stood above him and waves of energy in a blue light came from Dirk towards the Rowdy 3. It looked at if they were sucking the life force out of him. Once they were done, they all hopped out of the window and left.

"It's okay Todd, you're safe now." She told him while going over to check on Dirk who rose to his feet.

"You do know them?" Dirk asked her.

"No...well...They feel familiar to me, but I don't know a thing about them." She lied. She did know them, but acted oblivious. There was somethings Amity wanted to keep secret.

"Everything I own No, Why? What did they do to you?" Todd looked to them. He noticed Amity was shaking and took her into a hug. "It's okay."

"No, Todd!" Amity yelled pointing behind him.

His landlord ran up into the apartment with a gun. "where's my rent, Todd? What did you guys do to this place? Who were those guys? You think they intimidate me?"

"No, just listen…"

"No, it's too late, nobody makes a fool out of me! What, you think I'm stupid? I warned you! Bye-bye, you thieving mother-" He fired the gun and the bullet ricocheted around the apartment before going back to the landlord and killing him.

The three looked on in shock at what just happened before the cops came in to take them away.

XXXX

"Well, isn't this just fun." Amity sighed sarcastically, eyeing her handcuffs.

"Now we're partners in crime!" Dirk expressed cheerfully.

Todd slammed his hand against the table, having enough of the crazy happenings today and Dirk's behavior.

One of the policemen approached them.

"What now?" Todd asked.

He began removing their handcuffs. "You're free to go...for now." He replied, eyeing Todd specifically.

"Really?"

"The death looks like an accident."

"Ya think?! He shot the gun, it ricocheted and ended up coming back towards him and killing him. It's not rocket science." Amity muttered under her breath.

"Good news is that FBI had surveillance on Dorian Ozman's house."

"They did? Uh Why?" Todd asked nervously. Amity looked to him in question.

"Apparently, he sold a really incredible amount of jewels to an astonishing number of people."

"So, I'm not a suspect in anything?"

"You're a person of interest, permanently, even though you're not necessarily an interesting person."

Todd looked offended. "That feels unnecessarily rude."

"Hey! Leave my guy alone. Don't you have anything important to be doing instead of harassing him? Hmm...like maybe your case?!" Amity snapped at them before pulling Todd along with her out of the station.

The two policemen eyed her and Todd. "The "do not leave town" order

is still in effect. Do not leave town."

Amity gave them a sarcastic smile before exiting. "Make me." She said as her and Todd walked down the sidewalk. It was currently night time.

Todd noticed Amity was still hanging onto his arm and this action along with her calling him her guy was making him blush. With all the shit going wankers today, this was a good moment.

But it figures it wouldn't last long. "Need a ride?" Dirk asked, walking towards them.

"Someone died tonight. They died right in front of us, that doesn't bother you?"

Todd sighed, frustrated once more. "I think it might bother me more later, when I'm less something."

"Do you want to know why Dorian wanted the rent?"

"Because he was crazy."

"No, because I stole it from him."

"I was afraid because I knew the man needed I didn't think I'd be able to get an advance at the hotel, So I paid him in cash, I snuck around the back of his house When he wasn't there, I stole it back. I thought he'd be too cracked out to notice, He did notice, And he wouldn't let it go, And now he's dead."

"Well to be honest that seems practical to me."

"Practical? He shot himself in the head!"

"B-but you're okay,Right?"

"I have nothing. I don't have my apartment, I have zero money, I have no prospects.I'm homeless, and living a lye, and I'm a suspect in multiple homicides."

"Well, when you put it like that, It's pretty bad, But we've got a case to solve. A missing girl, her murdered father, And, undoubtedly, more pieces falling into place-"

"I am not your Watson, asshole! I'm not available for side-kicking On something I am not involved with! I am my own messed up person, With my own messed up problems! No, just shut up."

" Stop! You've been making choices out of desperation for too long, That much is 're backing yourself into a the pattern. Take control of your life, Todd. The instant you take control, interesting things will happen. I guarantee it."

"You know what, no, I don't want to hear all that From you right now. Keep the Hallmark card."

They get on the bus and Todd recognizes the dog from this morning he saw walking the street. He gets off the bus and returns it to its rightful owner.

They end up near a liquor store announcing winning lottery tickets.

"And we'll pick

Another winner 's right,

every moment is an opportunity.

Every second is a chance

to change your life.

Aw

This is your big opportunity.

Every choice is a new beginning.

The smallest decisions in life

Can have the biggest consequences.

It's never too late.

This is your chance to fix everything."

Todd looked down at the winning lottery ticket he found at the hotel that was now in his hand. He exchanged a wide eyed look with Amity and Dirk. The detective was smiling. Amity had a disturbed look on her face while she looked behind her at a black vehicle.

The two people in it had been following them all day long, and even though they hid down in their seats from her view, she knew who they were as well.

It was Project Blackwing. What did they want from her this time?


	4. Lost and Found - Part 1

_Author's Note : Sorry, I've been away and haven't updated this story. I've been focused on other stories along with life problems. Thing is, I'm back to this story now and have plotting out the next chapters. _

_Heck I even have things plotted out for What Could Have Been Season 3 of DGHDA. *wink wink* Your girls now back and completely motivated by this story thanks to everyone who has review, followed and favorited it. I didn't think being the only one in this community with an OC story for DGHDA would get praise. I thank you all._

 _ **I've also headcanoned that Amity Pierce's Faceclaim is now Astrid Berges-Frisbey.** Follow me on my Tumblr blog for my stories where I'm making manips, posting updates on stories and much more. Username: JayneWellsWinchester_

 _Now back to our regularly scheduled Holistic adventures._

 **A Holistic Adventure**

 **BBCA Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency**

 **Lost and Found - Part 1**

This wasn't how Amity or even Todd pictured their day going, but here they were. Standing on a sidewalk while Dirk was hiding in a bush outside a kidnappers house. Joy. Todd felt like an insane man having a conversation with a piece of shrubbery. Amity couldn't help but feel the straight jacket already on her as well.

They were staked outside Gordon Rimmer's house, waiting for the perfect opportunity to go in.

"The Great Hammerhead Shark." Dirk said in reply to Todd's question.

"A hammerhead shark killed Michael Spring? How is that possible?" Todd asked.

Dirk frowned, finding it odd himself. "Yes, it's interesting because hammerhead sharks aren't usually aggressive towards humans."

Todd sighed. "Yeah, and they aren't generally found in hotel rooms-"

"Right?! That too! It was good of you to contact me, Todd. Excellent work as my assistant."

"I'm not your assistant." Todd reminded him once again.

Dirk then glanced up to Amity with a bright smile, as if to say that she would give in to saying she was his assistant instead. Amity just looked to him with her arms crossed, rolling her eyes. "I know what you're thinking, don't even. I only came because I'm not leaving Todd alone with your crazy ass."

This didn't rain on Dirk's parade though as he continued to smile, almost seeing right through her once again. He actually seemed REALLY happy to see the both of them. "And yet, here you both are, assisting." Dirk said.

Amity sighed, letting it go.

"I just- what you said, about things being connected, I thought it was the right thing to do." Todd pointed out, really trying to do the right thing. But he was also mildly curious to see what happened with everything.

"And you're certain it was Lydia Spring you saw?" Dirk asked, trying to confirm it.

Todd paused, almost thinking it over before replying. "Yeah, I am. I'm sure."

"Then perhaps you'll admit, solely for my edification, that there is another connection, however evanescent, between you, me, Amity and the Michael Spring murder case? I mean surely her disappearance and his murder shortly thereafter-"

Todd interrupted. "I just found a dog, I don't it means anything." He paused once again, looking to Amity who was ready to go when he was. She only came because he did after all. It wasn't like she wanted to be here, ha. "We have to go, okay."

Dirk jolted up, trying to stall for more time and to keep them around. "Why're you in such a rush? You're unemployed, technically-"

The detective stopped speaking as Amity stood in front of him, arms crossed. Her eyes were narrowed at him like they usually were. "Because we don't want to hang around a crazy guy trying to sneak into a kidnappers house because he has a hunch about something." Amity looked to Todd. "We should have just gone to the police about this."

"Ah, but you didn't. You came to me instead." Dirk pointed out to her, that ridiculous huge smile on his face again.

Amity grimaced. "Todd, why did you want to come to this nutcase again?" She whispered to her friend.

"Because even the police are insane nutcase that think I'm involved in the murder."

"Ah, yeah. So either way you look at it, you have to pick your poison: Go to the police who think you're behind it or go with the crazy British man who doesn't think you're behind it, but could possibly end up getting you killed because he has a hunch. Right..." She face palmed her hand. "What hard times."

"Plus there is this I found in the hotel." Todd said, pulling the lottery ticket out of his pockets, holding it up. "Isn't it weird I happen to find a lottery ticket at the scene that happens to be a winner?"

Amity hesitated on answering that, eyeing the ticket, before sighing. "Yes it is! Maybe someone planted it there so you could find it. I don't doubt it's his doing!" She pointed over to Dirk who was still watching the house.

Todd couldn't argue with that. It somehow made sense to him as he began to put the ticket back and leave, but in that moment Dirk spotted it. "What is- is that a lottery ticket?"

"Yes, okay, I found it and-"

 _"Is that blood on it!?"_

"No- I- maybe, I don't know-"

"And is it a winner?"

Todd began to find it suspicious that he knew that, glancing to Amity who gave him a look saying she told him so, as he looked back to the detective. "...Yes." Was what Amity said true? Dirk gave a pose, as if to say Come on. "It's only for ten grand- I can pay for Amanda's medication. I can fix my house, my car...I can try to start to...fix things."

The way Todd said it makes it sound like whatever Todd needs fixed is gonna take more than money.

Dirk looked up to them with a raised brow. "And you seriously think that's **just a coincidence?** I told you the universe would congratulate you for your involvement, didn't I?"

"Are you taking credit for me _finding a lottery ticket?"_ Todd asked, suspicious of him, especially after what Amity said.

"No, it's just a coincidence." Dirk told him honestly.

"But you just said-" Todd started, but stopped seeing the garage of the house they had been watching start to open. Todd began to duck down into the bushes instinctively. _"Goddamnit."_ He saw Amity still standing out in the open, her expression showing a little shock. Todd grabbed her ankle, motioning for her to come over there. She broke from her trance doing so.

Gordon Rimmer in his beat to shit 1970's Lincoln Town car, slowly approaches the house, pulling into the garage.

"That's the man? The...guy?" Dirk asked, looking confused.

"That's him, yeah." Todd answered.

"He doesn't look so tough." Amity commented.

Rimmer gets out of his car in the garage, looks around, and heads inside. There's something immediately creepy about the whole thing to Amity, sending shivers down her back. She had a bad feeling about this.

"I've got a good feeling about this." Dirk said, smiling happily. Amity looked at him with a raised brow and look. Where they just in sync with each other, but in opposite ways?

Todd was trying to not freak out. "About what? Amity was right, we have to call the police, don't we, I mean-"

The garage door began to close. Dirk looked to Todd. "Here, quick, give me the lottery ticket!"

Todd was confused, but handed him the ticket. Dirk in that moment began to take off. "HEY! What the fu- HEY!"

"I was going to warn you not to do that." Amity told him.

Todd was furious and began to run after Dirk, who rushed across the street and dived under the garage door. Amity followed after as Todd stopped short of the garage door closing, rolling under it. The door somehow managed to stop as Amity made her way under it and then it closed.

It was dark in the garage as Dirk looked around at a variety of old posters, all for a 80's glam rockstar named Lux Dujor. Todd was frantically investigating the door for a way out, but got scared not noticing Amity made it in and he ran into her. She put her hand over his mouth, telling him to keep quiet.

"How'd you make it in?" Todd whispered. "The door was almost closed by the time I got in."

"You know me, I'm slick." Amity winked, causing Todd to blush. "Now, we need to find a way out of here." She began looking around.

Dirk picked up an old photograph from a pile. It was of Gordon Rimmer, but he looks completely different: well kept, not-creepy, posing with a woman who must be his wife, looking happy.

Todd began to panic. "I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid, how did I let this happen!"

"It's pretty weird in here, isn't it?" Dirk asked them, still looking at the picture.

"Then you'll have no problem fitting in here perfectly." Amity replied back sarcastically, smirking. "You should stay here and leave us alone."

"Oh, but I won't be alone. We're in this together!" Dirk replied, briefly looking up to give her that look like he could see through her once again. It sent chills to her bones when he did that.

Todd ignored him, looking to him furiously. "You absolute psychopath, you total asshole, I cannot believe you did this to me! To us! I can't even believe you did this to yourself!"

"Looks like our suspect's undergone a significant change in attitude." Dirk said, focused on the pictures and mail before him. "Gordon Rimmer. Interesting. And these posters; they're not commercial, they're promotional. Why would he have so much "Lux Dujor" access-"

Amity found the switch for the garage door. "Todd, I found our key to get out of here."

 _"I'm getting out of here, NOW."_

Dirk went to stop them. "You can't open the garage door, too loud. Besides, we have to investigate the house." Amity saw he had a pointed there with the garage door giving them away. She sighed, looks like they were stuck with him. "Wasn't there- isn't Lux Dujor the one who disappeared? I vaguely recall it being a big story at the time-"

 _"We're not investigating anything!"_ Todd yelled at him.

"Then how will you get your lottery ticket?" Dirk smiled, opening the door to the house, crumpling the lottery ticket and tossing it in. Todd stared at him in horror as Amity and him shared the same thought of kicking his ass in that moment. Todd grabbed him by the collar and Amity charged towards him like a bull, knocking all three of them into the house, onto the floor.

"Are you insane!?" Todd said in a whisper like scream to Dirk.

Dirk paused, looking to Amity who landed on top of him. She glared at him, but he cupped her mouth. "Shhh." He said to the both of them.

The house was cramped with garbage, dank and badly lit. It looked like the home of a hoarder. There were guitars everywhere, and old Rock and Roll posters, dust in the air. Amity could hear loud 80's sounding heavy metal music playing. She would know metal and rock music anywhere.

Apparently they didn't alter him as Gordon Rimmer was still in the living room. He is sitting in front of a vanity mirror covered with pictures of Lux Dujor. The man was currently using a sharpie to draw a tattoo of Lux on his arm. Lydia Springs pops up next to him, crawling around the floor. He patted her head and then gently shoved her away. His phone rings as he picks it up.

Todd picked up his ticket, slowly keeping an eye out for the guy. Picking it up, he finds himself face to face with Lydia Spring. She just licks his face. Todd jerked back, disturbed by this.

Dirk does an excited dance, pointing to Lydia Spring. Amity hears footsteps approaching as she grabs Todd who grabs Dirk and they make their way to the bathroom, gently closing the door and hiding in the bathtub.

"What do you mean someone shot him?" Gordon Rimmer said angrily, on his phone while stopped outside the bathroom. "Who would just shoot him and leave her there? That doesn't make sense, Ed-"

Amity and Todd grab Dirk who has positioned a listening post, pulling him into the shower and closing the shower curtain.

"And there's still no word from Red, out in the middle of nowhere? I'm telling you, it's a conspiracy against us, starting with a deliberate attack!" Gordon paused before continuing. " _I DONT CARE_ that Rainey's dead. The Supreme Soul isn't in charge anymore, **I am.** I am in charge and we are **under attack**. We cannot lose control of the situation."

Amity raised an eyebrow at the nonsense she was hearing Gordon Rimmer speak of. She looked to the guys she was cramped together in the shower with. She saw Todd who looked at the bathroom window through the tiny gap in the shower curtain. If they could reach it, they could climb through. She motioned to Todd, agreeing with him to go for it.

Todd tried to reach out, but moving the curtain caused a loud metal screeching sound, so he instantly aborted it. Amity hitched her breath, hoping they didn't alert him. Dirk on the other hand was going back and forth a mile a minute.

"This is really bad, Todd and Amity!" Dirk said in a scared whisper.

"You don't say?" Amity remarked back to him in a whisper.

Dirk continued, his fear turning into happy excitement. "I would've never done this alone! But you were right, that's Lydia Spring! This is a huge breakthrough! But it's possible we're going to die, god am I so sorry- Oh, damn, we're really living on the edge, here, man!"

Todd and Amity both glare daggers at him, ready to kill him.

Gordon continued his conversation. "SHE KNOWS SOMETHING. She has to."

Lydia pawed at Gordon, holding a ball in her mouth. He grabs her by the hair and shoves her into the other room. She yowls in pain. "Someone is watching us. I can feel it. Kill _anyone_ who pushes us, ANY stranger you see. _Purify the situation, brother."_

"What kind of whack job Mormon's house did we roll into?" Amity whispered to the guys. She glared at Dirk once again. "You should have listened to me when I said to go to the police."

Dirk leans out of the shower, peeking through the curtains, trying to get a look into the living room. "There must be a way to get Lydia out of here. Then we can-"

"Just shut up for a minute, okay? Please. Please." Todd said, hostile. He began leaning out of the shower, towards the door, only for Gordon by. Todd jerked back into the shower, feeling Amity grab him by his arm.

Dirk was startled by this, feeling Amity move next to him. "OH. Oh, it's just you, and you were already here. Don't know why I was startled actually."

Amity rolled her eyes, ignoring him, looking to Todd. "Go for the bathroom window again. It's our only way."

Todd looked to the bathroom window again. But outside Lydia peers into the hallway, ball in mouth, her nose sniffing. She was going to get them caught.

 **TBC in the next chapter.**


	5. Lost and Found - Part 2

_Author's Note : __Follow me on my Tumblr blog for my stories where I'm making manips, posting updates on stories and much more. Username: musesandstories._

 _I just posted the cover I made for this story on there and a promo I did with all the characters + Amity for Season 1._

 _All the plots and such of Season 1 are from the creative mind of Max Landis. All I own is everything to do with Amity. :)_

 _Now back to our regularly scheduled Holistic adventures._

 **A Holistic Adventure**

 **BBCA Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency**

 **Lost and Found - Part 2**

Todd's body is half leaned out of the shower, reaching desperately for the window. It was quite a sad sight to see. He had tried over and over again with no luck.

Dirk sighed, trying to encourage him. "Come on Todd, third time's the charm. You can do it!"

Just when it looked like him might get lucky, Todd stumbled, nearly falling and banging a dirty dusty unused rack of toiletries, which he frantically tried to keep still to avoid making noise.

"Damn, I knew you couldn't do it!" Dirk said, bitting his lip disappointedly. This caused Amity to elbow him hard, making the detective clutch his side.

"Really?" Todd whispered, annoyed at him.

"This is all my fault." Dirk looked down, apologetic. "Look, I- okay, I need to tell you, I'm sorry about what I did before. With the lottery ticket. I think it was, in sight of hind, fairly...messed up."

"You don't say?" Amity remarked sarcastically to him.

Todd began to frantically reach for the window again, the shower curtain starting to make it's loud creaking noise. Todd shakes his head, frustrated, and almost slips in the little bit of water still in the tub. Amity saw this was going nowhere and if she had to sit here any longer with Dirk, she was going to lose it herself.

Todd sighed, taking a deep breath, and began to reach for the window. Dirk turns to notice Lydia has entered the bathroom, and is staring at them. She begins pawing at the curtain. In that moment, Gordon walked by, talking on his cell phone again.

"It'll be beautiful, you'll see. This is a speed bump. It's a big speed bump, but keep in mind, technically, we're winning." He paused. "We'll kill them, of course."

Dirk, hearing this, makes an alarmed face and swats at Lydia, grabbing the ball out of her mouth. He hurls the ball out the doorway. Amity elbows him again for doing such a foolish move, but Gordon didn't even notice it. The ball bounced, overturning some candles onto a stack of old magazines.

"Go get it! Go!" Dirk whispered, brushing the girl dog away.

Todd, trying to focus, again reaches for the window the latch. It's a little more open now. But Lydia returned again, excitedly running in place and barking.

"No! Go away!" Dirk told her.

Lydia snapped at him, startling Dirk, and she begins to tug the curtain- when the corgi appears, bitting at Lydia's ankles. Lydia turns, loudly snarling at the dog. This alerted Gordon Rimmer.

"Rapunzel! What the hell are you doing in there?" He shouted from another room.

Todd began to reach for the window again, but his cell phone began ringing. Amity face palmed and the two guys began to panic. Gordon heard the cell phone going off from the bathroom, making his way over.

 _"You didn't silence your cell phone!?"_ Dirk screamed at him.

Amity looked to the window as it bursted open. "Go! Go! Go!" She told the two guys, practically starting to shove them out of it.

Todd, no longer trying to be quiet, shoves the window open, bounds out of the shower, tearing the shower curtain with him, and presses off the toilet, tumbling out of the window. Dirk stumbles after him with Amity pushing him from behind.

Gordon Rimmer appeared in the doorframe, seeing Dirk and Amity, his eyes go wide with recognition. _"You two!"_ He yelled.

"Me! Us!" Dirk glanced to Amity, seeing her give him the same confused look. "Wait, do we know you?" He asked, intrigued.

Gordon Rimmer began to shove Lydia roughly out of the way, raising his revolver.

"SHIT!" Both Dirk and Amity said at the same time.

Dirk fringed a handful of business cards from his jacket into Gordon's face. "FWHAA!" Amity slammed the door as Dirk pumped his fist in the air.

"Come on you dork." Amity quickly grabbed Dirk's hand, and they hurried through the window. In that moment two shots blast through the door.

Gordon kicked in the door to see Dirk falling out of the window. He turned back to see his entire living room has caught on fire.

* * *

Todd was waiting for Amity and Dirk, getting worried that he hadn't seen them yet. His cell phone was still ringing and he was wrapped in the shower curtain. But on the gunshots, he turned and ran, sprinting up the sidewalk. Poor Amity, he hoped she was okay. He knew she could take care of herself, but he shouldn't have ran away like that. He was a coward.

Amity ran up to him, making him jolt, but when he realized it was her, he took her into a well need embrace. "Oh, God, you're okay. I- I was getting worried."

Amity chuckled, pulling back from the hug. "You know me Todd, I can survive anything."

Dirk appeared behind them, also running, holding the corgi in his arms. Before they even had time to process it, more gunshots were heard and Todd's phone was still ringing. They began to take off, making it into the alleyway.

Todd, completely exhausted, falls against a wall. Amity comes up against him, not completely out of breath and notices Dirk is no longer with them. His phone has stopped ringing.

"Damn, I missed Amanda's call." Todd said, showing Amity.

She pulled out her phone, which was on silent and noticed she missed a call from her as well. "I'll text her and see whats up."

"I'm calling 911." Todd said, dialing the numbers, but his finger hovered over send.

"Got the dog." Dirk said, appearing and startling Todd and Amity.

" _What!? Why!?"_ Todd yelled, looking confused at the detective.

"The dog's important." Amity suddenly said, making Dirk look at her with raised eyebrows as to how she knew what he was going to say again.

"How'd-" Dirk shook his head, sitting the dog down. "Lot's of animals in this case are important it seems. The dog, the shark, the kitten-"

"What kitten?" Todd asked, not before realizing what he meant. "Wait, screw that, never mind, how did you even hear about the shark?"

Dirk suddenly seems surprised. "Mm? What are you talking about?" Amity glared at him.

"In the bushes, HOURS AGO, before we were trapped in that guy's house, you said Michael Spring was _killed by a shark."_

Dirk smiled to him, impressed. "You've got a great memory."

" _How did you know about the shark?_ The hotel room?"

"I didn't know about that."

Todd hit him with a look and Amity stepped in front of Dirk again, glaring him down. "Seriously!?" She shouted at him. "I've had enough of your games, we almost got killed in there. Start talking!"

Dirk looked to her nervous. "Oh, I had a friend, a friend at the crime scene."

"A friend at the crime scene?" Todd asked, disbelief in his tone of voice. Dirk nodded. "No, never mind, NEVER MIND- I did my duty, I helped you- steal a dog-"

"ISH!" Dirk said, loudly stating. "You did your duty-ish! You didn't even do a full half of a duty, you lazy man, Todd! Amity did more than you, she actually saved me at the last minute." He smiled to her, hoping it would change her mind, but the woman began to crack her knuckles at him.

Todd sighed, frustrated. "You TRICKED me into **breaking into a house with you."**

"You could've waited outside."

"Someone **SHOT AT US."**

"Hey, he only shot at me." Dirk started, but got interrupted by Amity.

"And me to. How did he know us Dirk, huh?" Amity began questioning him, somewhere deep in her gut knowing the answer.

"I don't know, I'm just a surprised as you." Dirk paused for a minute before continuing on. "Let's not forget that house was even more mysterious and we learned about that rock star, Lux Dujor-"

"When did we learn about that?" Todd asked.

Dirk continued on, starting things as he went, trying to keep them with him. "And this man "Gordon," it's all very suspicious. He called the human Lydia, Rapunzel, ergo, vis a vis, I forward a theory!"

Dirk kneeled down to the dog. "Are you Lydia Spring?"

The dog barked.

"You are?" Dirk gasped.

The dog barked twice.

Todd groaned and Amity just gave Dirk a ludicrous look. Yep, they were definitely with a mad man. That was now confirmed.

"Todd, you wanna go home and leave the crazy British man?" Amity whispered to her friend.

Todd sighed, leaning towards her. "I want to go home, but I know he's just going to be there now. So its like-"

Dirk stood up, not noticing the conversation they were having and spoke again. "What we're dealing with here appears to be a criminal, or perhaps a group, that specializes in hypnotizing humans into believing they're specific dogs and hypnotizing dogs into believing they're specific humans-"

Amity held her hands up, indicating him to stop. She had finally reached her limits with this and could see Todd has as well. "No, what we have here is a crazy man talking to a dog and trying to build himself a case that just isn't going to be real. You need to look at the reality of the situation. That Gordon guy kidnapped a young girl and is probably forcing her to act like a dog." She began to walk towards him, raising her voice, causing him to walk back to avoid her. "Instead of playing detective with crazy hunches, **you need to call the police and save that damn girl!"**

Dirk looked silent, not knowing what to do. He still believed there was more to this than met the eye.

Todd sighed. "I just want to go cash in my lottery ticket and call my sister back and-"

"What could Michael Spring have done to anger an evil enclave of uncommonly specific dog hypnotists?" Dirk began to ponder out loud again, causing Amity to lose it.

"They're not dog hypnotists." Both Amity and Todd said.

"Ah! You're about to forward a theory, excellent! I'm listening!" Dirk said, happily awaiting what they had to say.

"No, we're not."

Dirk looked sad, giving them a desperate look. The look said If you're not with me on this one, no one is. Amity knew that look all too well. It actually made her have sympathy for the guy for the first time, calming herself down a little.

"Please..." He begged.

Todd began to turn, walking away.

Amity looked between them, glancing hesitantly towards Dirk. "Amity, please..." Dirk spoke to her softly, begging. "Don't act tough on this one, you know what I'm talking about."

She looked at him with raised brows, wondering how he could see through her again. The woman hesitated, debating what to do. She had to act tough, it's how she had survived this long. Amity had to keep up the facade of only coming her because Todd did, not only because she was also interested to learn more.

"You're still wearing the shower curtain!" Dirk yelled out to Todd.

Todd flinged it off, and kicked it. Dirk gave a hurt look, that curtain represented their adventure and their entire friendship. It is a shower curtain rife with pathos.

"Oh, don't kick it! Todd!"

Todd continued walking away. Amity in that moment made up her mind, and turned to follow after her friend. Dirk's blasé manner cracks oddly. Again, we see an odd, sincere, vaguely desperate young man peek through. He followed after them, not giving up.

"Hey, you think I like this?" Todd and Amity stopped, looking back to the detective. "I just follow the clues, as they come to me. And they always come to me. You think I want to get trapped in some lunatic's shower?"

Todd looked intrigued and somewhat weirded out. "Isn't this your job? You're a detective, don't you-"

Dirk continued on. "Because I'm trying to do the right thing, don't you see? It's always...All these horrible things and I get dragged right up next to them."

"I don't understand, couldn't you just- I mean you could just walk away, take whatever money Spring paid you and-"

Dirk looked sad, desperate to explain. "No its...The world will lead me where I need to go. I'm a- a leaf in the stream of creation, right up until I find whoever or whatever killed Michael Spring. And then it'll just take me somewhere new."

Todd rolled his eyes. "Then what's with all your talk about ""Taking control of your life?""

"Just because you know you're playing a game doesn't mean you don't choose your moves." Dirk replied.

His words hit home for Amity, making her look at the detective with her mouth slightly open. Todd on the other hand just shook his head, frustrated with Dirk's fast talking cool dialogue.

Dirk opens up into total honesty. "The cases I end up on: if I don't solve them, no one does. They're unusual. They're dangerous. We can't just leave her there." He looked to Amity, letting her know he heard her words about saving Lydia. For the first time Amity gave him a warm smile, causing Dirk to look taken back by it. He then smiled back at her, happy he got to her to do.

Todd groaned, noticing how they were looking at each other. He was almost shocked. Amity gave Dirk a smile. She was smiling at him. WHY?! Damn it.

Dirk's cell phone began to beep, and he looked it out, looking at it. He looked shocked, then concerned, then a shrewed knowing look up at both Amity and Todd. "Oh dear, the message says 'We have your friend.' And then a picture of a woman. Hm, not my friend."

"Who is it from?" Todd asked.

"Gordon Rimmer." Amity guessed. Dirk nodded.

"How does he have your number?" Todd asked again, confused.

"I gave him my cards."

"You gave him your cards?"

"No, my cards, all of them. Poor choice of weapon. I do a lot of things and then later I'm like, uh." Dirk shrugged. Todd grabbed away the phone, looking at it himself. Amity leaned in to look as well. "You two don't happen to know this woman, do you?"

"Nope." Amity answered.

Todd recognized her when she knocked in his door a couple nights ago. She seemed panic and in a hurry, but he didn't let her in. The phone buzzed again, starling Todd. The text read: "GIVE US THE DOG OR WE WILL KILL HER. EASTGATE BRIDGE. MIDNIGHT." Todd, realizing in someway this is his fault, looked up in horror.

Dirk smiled, tapping the phone excitedly. "Ah, see! I told you the dog was important!"

"I'll give you that then." Amity replied, smiling to him.

His words about being a leaf in the stream of creation still played over in her head. Somehow he could see through her and notice she was keeping up a tough facade. How was that possible?

And that supposed kiss she gave him, how did that happen? Amity had a familiar feeling come over here, making the cold feeling go down her back. It all had to be connected. All the secret little hidden messages between them told her.

Somehow she knew Dirk and he knew her. Somehow, they were connected. Amity shook it off, trying to think nothing more of it.

After all, everything is connected somehow in someway.

 **TBC in the next chapter. It should be out this weekend or next week.**


	6. Lost and Found - Part 3

_Author's Note : __Follow me on my Tumblr blog for my stories where I'm making manips, posting updates on stories and much more. Username: musesandstories._

 _I just posted the cover I made for this story on there and a promo I did with all the characters + Amity for Season 1._

 _All the plots and such of Season 1 are from the creative mind of Max Landis. All I own is everything to do with Amity. :)_

 _Now back to our regularly scheduled Holistic adventures._

 **A Holistic Adventure**

 **BBCA Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency**

 **Lost and Found - Part 3**

Todd sits with his head resting on the dashboard inside the Lamborghini. It's night time and the gang have arrived to the Eastbridge. Dirk looks out at the overpass bridge on the edge of town where they're parked. Amity in the backseat, looks around, messing with the switchblade knife she had in her pocket. Being a girl living by herself she had to be ready to protect herself just in case and thought it would be best to bring it incase things got ugly.

Dirk looked to Todd. "Lift your head up. Stay sharp."

"This is bad." Todd replied, lifting his head. "This isn't going to work. This is a bad idea."

"Nonsense. This is the perfect opportunity to get some answers."

"The guy shot at us." Todd pointed out. "What if he just pulls a gun?"

Amity leaned forward, taking out her switchblade and popping it open. In that same moment Dirk pulled out a Swiss army knife he brought with, displaying the blade just like Amity. Both of them looked at each other shocked for thinking alike causing Todd to give them both a weird look.

"Wow, great minds think alike." Dirk commented, both putting their knife's away. Amity remained silent, feeling weird about the whole thing.

"What's a knife suppose to do?" Todd asked, rolling his eyes at them.

"Well you know what they say about bringing a knife to a gun fight..."

"...That it's bad?"

"...Oh, bloody hell is that what that means?" Dirk asked, finally realizing it.

"Head's up!" Amity warned them, motioning to the truck at the end of the bridge. There was a honk as two guys pulled up in the truck.

Todd looked panicked between Dirk and Amity. "What do we do?"

"Well, I think..." Dirk began to get out of the car. Todd moaned, glancing to Amity who was picking up the corgi in the backseat with her.

"We're seriously not going to follow him?" He asked her.

Amity shrugged. "Dude, Todd, we got this. We exchange with them and if anything goes down we beat the crap out of them. We got this." She opened the door, getting out. He followed after her. Unnoticed by them, down below the bridge were two FBI agents watching them.

The three of them slowly advance across the bridge toward the people on the other side. The two tall guys from the truck were bald, wearing grey jumpsuits and had weird tattoos all over their head. Amity could feel the Corgi shaking as Gordon Rimmer got out of the truck, going around and roughly dragging the woman from the picture out and onto her knees. Her hands were bound behind her and an antique welding mask has been taped to her head.

"Is that the woman?" Dirk whispered to Todd.

"I don't know her." He responded.

"Right, but that is 'a' woman."

Todd rolled his eyes at him. "What are you even talking about?"

Gordon draws out his gun and puts it to the back of Farah's head. "Give us the dog or we'll kill her!"

"Give us the her or we'll throw the dog off the bridge!" Dirk told them.

Amity and Todd gave him a ludicrous look. "What?"

"I'm bluffing." He whispered to them. He looked to Amity, changing his mind. "But if they shoot her, throw the dog off the bridge."

The dog barked in protest, giving Amity a sad look. She looked up to Dirk, eyebrows narrowed. "Now you're seriously sounding crazy. No way am I doing that."

"Why did you attack us?" Gordon began to ask.

"We didn't! How do you know who we are?" Dirk asked, motioning between him and Amity.

"We don't. Where is the kitten?"

"What kitten?" Todd asked.

"Who's that woman?" Dirk suddenly asked.

Gordon looked to them, confused. "You don't know?"

"Do you?"

"Why did you burn my house down?!"

Dirk looked shocked, glancing at Amity and back to Gordon. "We _burnt_ your HOUSE DOWN?!"

"Show us the dog." Gordon demanded.

Amity gives a mad look before lifting the dog in the air and then bringing it back down. "There, you happy? Why exactly do you want this dog back anyway?"

"Why did you take it?" Gordon snapped, ignoring her question.

"We don't know!" Todd answered.

"Why did you kill Michael Spring?"

"We didn't."

"Did you?" Dirk asked him, suspicious.

There was finally silence, but it wasn't a good sign. Did it mean they were standing with the guy who killed him and now kidnapped his daughter? Amity had that chill go down her back again. That wouldn't be right though. Gordon asked them if they had killed Patrick Spring meaning he didn't do it. He was just as confused as the rest of them. But he did kidnap his daughter...

"Bring the dog here now." Gordon demanded once again.

"What do we do?" Todd whispered towards Dirk and Amity.

"I...I don't know." Dirk replied, confused about the whole situation.

"Well, I don't think he is the one who killed Patrick Spring." Amity began explaining, pointing out the things she had noticed. "He is just as highly confused about it as we are. He even asked if we were behind it. It doesn't excuse the fact he kidnapped Lydia Spring. But yet..." She looked at the dog, who gave her a look back. "He wants this dog something fierce."

Todd grabbed the dog from Amity, and began walking towards Gordon. He had to do the right thing for once. Finding the courage inside him thanks to Amity's pep talk earlier, he began making way.

"Todd, what are you doing?" Amity yelled out to him.

"Todd, I think Amity was onto something!" Dirk called out to him, before glancing to the woman beside him. "Are you thinking-"

"That the dog and Lydia Spring are connected somehow...yes." Dirk gave an excited look before looking back to Todd.

He had finally reached Gordon Rimmer with the Corgi. "Give me the dog." He demanded once again.

"Let the woman go." Todd told him.

"She stays with us. Hand over the dog. _Now_."

"That wasn't the deal."

"There was no deal."

Dirk snapped in frustration. "Shit! He's right!"

"I- uh-"

Amity began to slowly reach inside her pocket for her knife. In that moment Todd moved the dog out over the side of the bridge.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gordon asked, worry in his voice.

"Let her go now or I drop it!" Todd insisted, daring him.

Gordon looked pissed at this point, done with this whole thing. "You are poking a bear here, we will fry your soul right out of your body for what you've done to us-"

"What are you talking about? What did we "do to you?""

"GIVE ME THE DOG NOW!"

Todd was still holding the dog over the bridge. "LET HER GO OR I"LL DROP IT I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"WE'LL KILL YOU-"

"LET HER GO, NOW!"

Suddenly the voice of Lydia Spring was heard. "NO!" Todd turned in total confusion to see that the faint outline of Lydia Spring's face over the face of the Corgi. "NO!" She screamed again.

Todd screamed, accidentally throwing the dog into the water. It tumbled over, landing harmlessly in a packed dumpster below. In this moment many things began to transpire into a chaos.

"NO!" Gordon yelled, trying to go after the dog.

The woman, Farah, stood up and head butted Rimmer in the chin, then body checked him into the side of the truck before taking off running down the bridge.

Dirk rushed over to greet her as Amity ran over to Todd. She stopped in her tracks, seeing one of the men rising back up and raising a crossbow. "TODD, WATCH OUT!" Amity yelled out towards him.

Todd turned to see him and dived out of the way just as the guy fired, ripping the knees of his jeans on the pavement. Amity ran over to her friend helping him up, but the guy tried to take his aim again. For some reason the the crossbow bounced back at him, knocking the guy down. Amity and Todd didn't think anything of it in this moment.

Dirk rushed to try and help Farah- who shoulder blocks him out of the way like a linebacker and runs headfirst into the side of Dirk's already scratched up Lamborghini- knocking herself out cold.

Rimmer begins getting up just as Todd and Amity are recovering, the gun that he was trying to go for suddenly moves away from him on its own. Amity glared at him, causing him to give her a shocked look. He knew what she had just did. Amity grabbed Todd's arm and made a mad dash for it towards Dirk. She keeps running towards the detective, grabbing his arm as well, causing him to be dragged up to his feet and follow with.

"Okay! Okay!" Dirk said, not expecting her to do so. It wasn't like he was able to stop her anyhow now.

They make it to the car, Amity letting them go as they begin to shove the unconscious Farah inside the backseat. They shuffle into the car. Dirk slammed on his gas, going straight towards Gordon. He nearly hit him, but he jumped out of the way, and they hightailed it away. Amity looked back, feeling worried about the man now. Shit, now he knew her secret. Fuck. This was going to cause her unwanted attention.

* * *

Amity opened the door as Todd and Dirk carried the unconscious Farah over to Dirk's couch in his apartment. She looked around noticing how nice and clean it was.

"God, how is your place so much nicer than mine?" Todd commented, thinking the exact same thing.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Amity replied, looking around impressed. Damn rich British guy. He had a sweet car and now a sweet place.

Dirk shrugged. "Pounds to the dollar, I think. Exchange rate. Math."

Todd laughed curtly as they unbound Farah, pulling off the mask. She groggily looks up at Todd. He paused, noticing how pretty she was. Damn it, he was surround by two beautiful woman. Amity and now this woman. He glanced to his high school friend, the girl he had a crush on since he met, but didn't seem to return the same feelings. Well, at least he didn't tell her how he felt nor did she.

"Hey, hi." Todd said, looking back to Farah.

"Whats...wasss, happen..." Farah said, still a little out of it.

"We got you away from those- the other guys, okay? Just lay here, I'll get you a glass of...water."

Todd cursed at how taken back he was via his attraction to her. He quickly stood up and went to the kitchen while Dirk and Amity stepped away from her.

Dirk began speaking quietly under his breath, sounding a bit like a little kid. Being honest made him anxious. "Thanks for helping me through that. I don't know what I would've done if you and Todd weren't there." He said to Amity.

She gave a brief small smile once again, before looking serious. "Well, someone has to stop you from doing something stupid. And besides, what you said earlier about being a leaf in the stream of creation got to me because I feel the same way."

Dirk gasped, looking to her shocked. "You believe in that as well?"

Amity shrugged, looking nonchalant about it. "And so what if I do? Doesn't mean I'm a dork like you." They both laughed at this.

They walked over to Todd who was getting a glass of water for Farah. "Hey Todd, thanks for helping me out today as well."

"Yeah, well, I was there." He paused, thinking over what to say before continuing. "You're really brave, sort of. Like crazy brave. Or maybe just stupid, but: wow. And like: surprisingly incapable, how've you survived this long?"

"That's why I needed the both of you." Dirk said, smiling to the both of them.

Todd let out a weird high pitched, hysterical laugh. "God, how crazy was that, right? You were right Amity, those guys were total nut jobs. You still don't think they're the ones who killed Patrick Spring?"

"Well, we can't be too sure, but they way they were asking us if we did it makes me think they aren't behind it. They might have been involved somehow. They do have his daughter."

"So they are connected somehow, right? I mean it must be a larger group-" Todd snapped, finally realizing something. "The guys at the hotel, the corpses- the ones that weren't Spring, they had tattoos like the ones we saw tonight. They're connected." He paused looking to Amity, thinking back to that day at the hotel when he saw her and himself talking. "And I saw something. I saw something really crazy, I don't know how to describe it, but-"

The sound a cat meowing was heard as Todd stopped talking. A black kitten walked right up to Amity, nudging at her leg.

"...Whose cat is that?" Todd asked suddenly, suspicious.

"Oh, it's the one from the crime scene. The one everyone's been looking for." Dirk answered, bluntly, not finding any problem with what he had just said.

Amity pulled back from trying to pick up the cat. "Uh huh, and why did you take a cat from a crime scene? Actually, what were you doing at a crime scene anyway?"

Before Dirk could answer, Farah began to push herself up and looked to Dirk with surprise and recognition. "Dirk?" She asked groggily.

"Hi, Farah." Dirk said happily.

Amity and Todd look between the two, highly confused as to how they knew each other. More so of the fact that Dirk didn't tell them anything about it.

"You know her?" They both said.

"Well, I-" Dirk began looking nervous.

"So when they said "We have your friend", they meant YOUR friend?" Todd asked, finding this to be ludicrous and feeling slightly jealous.

"More of an acquaintance, really."

"And you happened to forget to tell us this?" Amity said, glaring to him.

"Sorry. I had other things on my mind." He shrugged, trying to give a small smile to make up for it.

Amity and Todd groaned, rolling their eyes over his antics. Todd began to attack Dirk, while Amity trailed off into thought.

A bad feeling was taking over her, rising down her back and causing her to get goosebumps. What if after the antics she pulled tonight it had put her on Project Blackwing's list even more?

* * *

There is an official looking place with lots of official looking people walking past on official business. Colonel Riggins, an older man, is sitting outside a door wearing his dress uniform. He checks his watch as he has been waiting awhile.

A young officer opens the door. "They'll see you now."

Colonel Riggins walks into the conference room. It's dark and ominous. Bad things are happening, dangerous things. He feels all eyes go on him. A large monitor covers one wall. Several stern, official men and women sit around the table, each with their own laptop. Some high ranking officials among them.

Jessica Wilson stands in front of the screen. She is a woman you don't want to mess with. "Thank you for coming Colonel."

"I didn't think I had a choice." Riggins told her.

"You didn't. This won't take long."

"Where is General Kinsley?" He asked, looking around.

Wilson gave him a serious, intimidating look. "You don't report to him anymore. You report to me. I'm Wilson. This oversight committee has been reviewing Project Blackwing."

"Then you've read my petition." Riggins reminded her. She just greeted this with a polite smile. "Then you know I've been operating with an extremely limited budget. Given Blackwing's significance..."

"I'll be the judge of that, Colonel."

Riggins still tried protesting. He was the one who created this project after all and had been running it. "I've been supervising this program for thirty years-"

"Thirty years of nothing."

"I would hardly say that-"

"I would." Wilson said, standing her ground. "In fact, I just did. I've been saying it all month, it's why you're here. While you did discover some interesting subjects, your research was inconclusive and without definable results."

Riggins sighed. "If you reviewed the tapes..."

"I did. We all did." Wilson motioned to the others in the room, standing up in her chair. "Serious business. Mistakes were made."

"Yes, but-"

"Big mistakes. And worse, you failed to keep the subjects contained. Now we have potentially dangerous subjects at large." Wilson pointed out to him.

"Yes. For some time. I think the prison break had something to do with Project Phoenix."

"You don't mean the one currently going by the name Amity Pierce?" Wilson asked.

Riggins nodded, stating this fact to them. "Yes. On the bright side, in observing them in the field I've come to realize their abilities are far more evident when they are allowed to interact with a natural environment."

"And yet in all this time you have failed to provide further evidence that shows any practical purpose or exploration. Much less any evidence that Project Phoenix was behind the breech."

"I believe now, as I have for sometime, that Project Icarus is still the key."

Wilson began to pull up a graphic on the big screen. A grid of ancient symbols were all over it. She used a remote to expanded the Icarus and Phoenix one. It resulted in showing pictures of Dirk and Amity. "The one currently going by the name Dirk Gently?" She asked.

"Yes, frankly, I'm relieved someone finally recognizes the importance of this program, but I've had no resources. No budget. The fact is, there's a reason we haven't tried to bring the subjects in after fifteen years. They can't be contained." Riggins stated once again.

"The validity of that claim is of grave concern to this committee." Wilson said, not really listening or caring to listen to what he had to say.

Riggins looked in disbelief. "You said you saw the tapes."

"I believe there is an undetermined threat at large. And I don't like that. Not one bit."

"Then give me the resources I need to contain the situation."

"No." Wilson told him coldly. "You claim to have unique insight into these subjects? I am giving you one last chance, Colonel. Prove to me they can be useful because right now they are merely another loose end that needs to be snipped. We have too many threats to deal with. Too many, do you understand?"

Riggins looked shocked. "Surely you're not proposing-"

"If you fail again, these threats, Project Blackwing, Icarus, Phoenix, Dirk Gently and Amity Pierce, whatever they call themselves, and all the others will be ELIMINATED."

Riggins began to process this, looking to her like she was nuts. "I think you're overestimating your ability to-"

"All of them. **Eliminated.** They brought me in to cut loose threads. Snip. snip."

 _Author's note: So Amity has been revealed to be Project Phoenix from Blackwing and is even behind the breech that let all the other subjects escape. It has also been revealed Dirk and Amity do know each other in someway. This will be explained in the next chapters to come and you will be shown what happened with_ _this_ _._

 **TBC in the next chapter. Next chapter follows the episode Rogue Walls Enthusiasts.**


	7. Rogue Wall Enthusiasts

_Author's Note : _

**_Thank you to the Guest who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad and really honored this is your favorite all time fanfic. Yay! I'm really enjoying writing it and can't wait for you all to see what I have in store. Heh._**

 _Follow me on my Tumblr blog for my stories where I'm making manips, posting updates on stories and much more. Username: musesandstories._

 _Disclaimer: All the plots and such of Season 1 are from the creative mind of Max Landis. All I own is everything to do with Amity. :)_

 _So since there isn't really a great transcript online for the Dirk Gently episodes, I have to use my Dirk Gently DVD's with subtitles and write down every word to make sure I follow the episodes for you guys. I'm going the extra limit for this story XD. Which reminds me, someday I'll get around to writing a good, clean transcript for others to use._

 _Now back to our regularly scheduled Holistic adventures._

 **A Holistic Adventure**

 **BBCA Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency**

 **Rogue Wall Enthusiasts**

Here they were again, right outside the house of Gordon Rimmer. Granted, there were firetrucks, police and a whole crew there now, but they had to be outside there again to see it all. Farah wanted to get a look at the scene and see who exactly she had been dealing with.

Amity stood beside a bush, watching the scene before her as Farah finally came back to her side. Both women weren't alone as Todd was hiding in the bush to avoid causing attention to himself and Dirk went to go speak to the police.

Farah finally looked over to Todd, arms crossed, sharing the same look with Amity. "Why are you hiding behind that bush?"

"Because we're the ones who burned the house down." Todd replied.

"Yeah, but they don't know that." Amity pointed out to them, taking the words from Farah's mouth.

Todd began to slowly peak up, realizing she was right. He looked a little awkward and nervously to Farah. "My clothes look good on you." He commented.

"Okay...thanks." Farah replied, warily. "Listen, um, I haven't had the chance to...you know? At the bridge? With the dog?" She was stuttering, trying to get the words out in order to say thanks. "That was brave of you. I guess you...saved me. So..."

"Cool." Todd replied.

Amity was watching the whole thing transpire between them, wanting to chuckle over how they both obviously had feelings for each other and were both acting like a couple of awkward kids with crushes. It was both cute, but hilarious to witness. She glanced over to Dirk who was still talking with a police man. A strange warm smile came over her before her glance was redirected.

Farah changed the subject, motioning towards Amity. "So, why did you burn down this house again?"

"Long Story, total accident." Amity replied. "Some kind of crazy shit."

"You said the guys who kidnapped me thought you killed Patrick Spring?"

Dirk had arrived back, just in time to hear the questions going on between Amity and Farah. "Correct. Absolutely no one has any idea what's going on." He answered for them. "I spoke to the police at the scene."

Todd jolted forward, curious to know what he had to say. "What did they say?"

"Go away." Dirk gave a look.

At this point Amity couldn't help but let out the laugh she had been holding in, causing them all to look at her. "Of course they did." She still couldn't help but admire him for trying though.

"Well, you're a detective." Farah pointed out. "You've been gathering information. What have you found so far?"

Dirk shifted, going into a proud, serious pose, trying to look cool. "Well...I gave the bad guys my phone number."

Farah shared a look of disbelief with the three of them. "You...gave them your phone number?"

"In self-defense!" Dirk pointed out, trying to defend as he took out his phone.

"Give me your phone now." Farah said, taking the phone from him without hesitation.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Todd asked.

Farah began to pull up Gordon Rimmer's phone number in Dirk's phone. Amity leaned in to see, noticing he put it under the contact as Bad Gun Man. "Ah, I know what you're up to." Amity said. "She's going to call them herself and find out what happened to Lydia."

Farah began to walk away, leaving them behind. Todd and Dirk looked after her nervously. "No, no, no, that's a bad idea." Todd said, worried.

She ignored and continued one her way. It sounded like they were having a heated argument before a couple minutes later, Farah began walking back to them, muttering stuff.

"Uh, yes, what did they say, exactly?" Dirk asked, nervously playing with his fingers.

"That Lydia's...gone." Farah sighed, feeling frustrated and confused over this.

"She isn't though." Amity said. "Remember the incident with the corgi yesterday?" The guys nodded. "I think Lydia Spring and the Corgi are somehow connected."

Farah sighed, rolling her eyes, clearly perplexed and weird out by all this. She handed Dirk his phone back. "I need to go back to the Spring Estate."

"Are you sure that's-" Dirk started, but Farah stopped him.

"All my things are there. My clothes, my guns-"

Suddenly everyone began to talk at once, the boys trying to stop her, but Farah insisting she had to go. Amity stood there, thinking, no knowing there was something more to this than met the eye. And then just like that, Todd began to call quits on everything.

Amity watched as Dirk ran after him. "Are you mad at me?" Dirk asked him.

"Am I 'mad at you'?" Todd said, looking to him confused. He stuttered for a bit, before replying again. "I don't know. I-I don't know what I am, 'at you.'"

"Good." Dirk gave a small smile, before awkwardly patting his shoulder. "See you soon, Todd." He glanced to Amity. "See you soon as well Amity." And just like that, the detective took off in a mad dash, following after Farah.

This left a confused Amity and Todd who looked to each other, wondering what the hell was going on today. "I'm going to the police station to try and figure all this out." He told her. "Wanna come along?"

"Nah, I'm cool. I think I'm gonna go do my own thing. Today's just one big confusing mess for me. I feel like everything's off. I'll go check on Amanda."

Todd sighed, just remembering about his sister. "Fuck, that's right. She called us and we never responded."

"It's cool, I'll go check up on her. You do what you need to do." Amity reassured him, waving by to him.

* * *

Surprisingly, when Amity knocked at Amanda's door, she didn't answer. Getting out the hidden key she had around her place, the woman opened the door and called out for her friend. "Amanda, you home? It's me."

No reply. That was odd.

She looked around the house and ended up running into Amanda, who looked startled to see her. "Whoa, it's ok. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just worried you weren't responding."

Amanda caught her breath, before replying. "It's all cool. I was just thinking about going out."

Amity raised an eyebrow. "You mean outside?"

Amanda nodded, happily. "I thought I should take Dirk's advice and give it a try. Wanna join me? I'm going to go grocery shopping."

Amity thought on it for a little. If she went with her, she could be there to help her in case she had an attack of Pararibulities. Besides, it's not like Amity had anything drastic to do. "Why the hell not. We haven't had a hang out day in awhile."

Amanda jumped up happily. "Hell yeah. I'll get my stuff."

* * *

The two girls began to make their way, walking down the street. They both linked arms with each other, something they had always done since high school. They were like sisters to each other. Amity was always there to help defend Amanda during her attacks, and especially when people would pick on her for it.

After all, she knew what it was like.

After convincing Amanda to call Todd and tell him what they were doing, mostly cause the drummer girl was stoked to be outside once again, she left a message for her brother. "Hey, Todd, I'm outside with Amity, so there's that. I've been thinking about what Dirk said about me being in the house all the time, and he's right. Maybe if I'm, like, out of food, I can go get my own. It's gonna suck either way, so what am I afraid of?"

Amity took the phone from her, speaking into it. "I'm rather proud of your sister. She's beating this thing everyday. We're going to the grocery store just so you know. Call me or her when you can, bye!" She handed the phone back to Amanda, both girls laughing, before hearing a rumbling behind them.

They both looked to each other before looking behind them to see a black van, reviving it's engine a little too close to them. The smile from Amity's face fade, realizing who it was. Fuck.

"Keep going Amanda, ignore them." Amity told her, trying to ignore them the best she could. She couldn't have this happening now. Not now.

"Do you know who they are?" Amanda whispered to her.

Amity hesitated on answering. "No."

Amanda stopped and the van did right along with her. She looked to her friend with a bright smile. "You do know them, don't you?"

Amity glanced between the van and her friend, feeling stuck. The look just confirmed Amanda's suspicions more, causing Amity to sigh. "Uh, stay here."

She began walking towards the van, which caused Amanda to happily follow after. "Can you introduce me to them?"

Amity sighed, stopping in her tracks. "Dude, I thought I told you to stay there and don't follow!"

Amanda put her hands up in defense, going back to there she was. "Okay, okay, sheesh."

Walking up to the van, the driver rolled down the window as Amity crossed her arms, looking to him and the other occupants inside with a look. Martin, as always, was calm and collected...well for now. He was a man with glasses, white blonde hair and a beard. "What's up, girly?"

"What are you doing following my friend and I?" She asked him, bluntly.

"We are just watching out for the drummer girl. She has an interesting psychic energy she hasn't even notice yet."

Amity looked to them with a raised brow. "Wait, are you saying Amanda might be one of us?"

Vogel, the youngest out of their gang, spoke up. "That's right, mind chick. You can't sense it at all?"

Amity looked over to Amanda, who waved at her, before looking back to the guys. "Ah, so it has to do with her Parariblitis." They nodded in confirmation. "And you guys of course feed off of it." She was starting to get it now. It was all starting to add up. "Okay, but still, you guys need to watch out and try to stay on the down low. I think Project Blackwing is after our asses again."

Martin looked to her with a serious look. "I doubt they will be able to catch us again, but whatever you say girly. After all, we do have to thank you for what you did for all of us. Thanks to you we are free."

Amity waved it off, giving a small smile. "It's nothing, really. Just watch out for yourselves, okay."

She began to walk away, making her way back over to Amanda, who was awaiting what she had to say. "So, what did you guys talk about?"

"Stuff." She said, trying to shake it off. They began to walk again and heard the van following after them, causing them to pause again.

Both girls turned to look at them, before looking to each other with smiles. It seemed this was going to be the Rowdy 3's way of thanking Amity, by looking out for her and Amanda. They couldn't help but feel amused by it and protected, like having punk guardian angels watching over them.

* * *

Amanda and Amity walked around the grocery store, picking out all sorts of things and trying many different things they had to offer. In that moment Amanda felt like a normal girl once again, hanging out with her friend and doing...normal things. She was happy.

Amity handed Amanda a cheese cube. "Try this, it's so yummy."

"Don't mind if I do." Amanda said, accepting it and putting in in her mouth. "Oh, hell yeah. What kind of cheese is that?"

"Smoked Cheddar cheese."

Amanda moaned. "No freakin way. It's like heaven in my mouth."

"I know right!"

There was a silence between them before Amanda spoke up. "So, how do you know the person in the van?"

Amity once again hesitated before answering that. "Long story."

Amanda stopped, giving her friend a look. "You seem to be saying that lately? When am I going to hear the stories?"

"Eventually." Amity replied, thinking it would happen when the time was right.

They made their way to the checkout stand, Amanda slamming the basket onto the counter. She looked to Amity and the cashier happily, feeling victorious. "I made it."

"What?" The cashier asked, confused.

Amanda looked to her, whispering it. "I made it."

"Good." The cashier replied, looking between her and Amity, who just smiled.

"Great job Amanda. I told you got this girl." Amity patted her back, proud.

It was then when Amanda went to grab her wallet out of her pocket that she began to feel it. She held her hand up in the air, seeing it start to get on fire. Amity noticed this, obviously not seeing the fire, but noticing Amanda was beginning to have an attack.

"No, no, no, no..." Amanda looked to Amity with worry. "It's happening..."

"Breath. It's okay, you can beat it." Amity reminded her, trying to comfort her.

Amanda began to hurry and get out her pills, trying to open it with her mouth. Amity stopped her, grabbing them from her to help.

The cashier looked to them worried. "Miss, are you okay?"

Amity managed to open the pill bottle and get a pill out, but it was too late as Amanda looked to her and the cashier screaming, and running out of the store. Amity ran after her friend, leaving everything behind to help her through her attack.

Amity grabbed Amanda's hands, trying to help the girl focus. "Breath Amanda, breath."It was to no avail as she kept screaming, feeling herself be consumed by the fire.

Outside, two guys thought the sight was amusing and decided to pull out their phones to film it. "Look at this shit, it's hilarious!"

Amity noticed and glared at them. "Hey, fuckheads, why don't you stop filming before I hit you in the face with those phones of yours?!"

The two guys flinched, but continued to film it. In that moment the roaring of the engine from the Rowdy 3's van was heard. The van turned the corner, into the grocery store before crashing into the wall of it with a stop. The four guys inside the van came out, carrying weapons of all different assortment, shouting.

"No! No! No! Now!" Gripps yelled.

In that moment the two guys phone flew out of their hands and right smack into their faces before smashing to the ground. The guys didn't even have time to react before the Rowdy 3 members began to throw stuff at them and knock them around.

"I don't like him!" One of them shouted, before knocking their head into the others.

Vogel got face to face with one of them, shouting. "I got a bone to pick!"

They ended up scaring the guys off just as Martin whistled for their attention, standing by Amity and Amanda. "Boys." The rest of them came towards.

Amity looked up at them, holding Amanda in her arms, smiling. "Thank you guys. I guess this makes us even now, huh?"

"Not yet." Martin said, as the four guys leaned forward towards Amanda and began to suck in her energy. Amity could see the blue light leaving Amanda. They were trying to relive her of the pain she was experiencing caused by her Pararibulitis.

Amanda ended up passing out after, leaving Amity alone with the Rowdy 3. "She should be better, at least for a little bit until it starts up again."

Amity began to stand up, holding Amanda in her arms. The guys helped her carry her. "Thanks. Would it be bad of me to ask for you guys to give us a ride back to her place?" She asked, chuckling nervously.

Martin smiled to her, putting a hand to her shoulder. "It's no problem at all. You're one of us. And like you said, we need to look out for each other."

* * *

Thanks to the lift the Rowdy 3 gave them, Amanda and Amity were back at Amanda's place. They helped her set Amanda in the garage, leaving the bag of grouches they had got right beside her.

After that, Amity bid the guys goodbye, but they said they would be by closely watching out for the both of them. They left through the garage and in that moment, when they were closing the door, Amanda woke up, looking to her friend in shock. She saw the Rowdy 3's feet at the garage door, then looked over to the bag next to her.

"Whoa." Was all she could say.

Amity left her to put the groceries away while Amanda thought over all the crazy shit she had just seen while she was passed out. Was that because of the Rowdy 3?

The drummer girl got up, going to her drums and began to tap lightly on them, thinking over everything. Todd ended up running through the garage door, taking his sister into a hug after hearing what had happened from Amity.

"God, Jesus Christ. Oh, thank god you're okay."

"I just went shopping, it's okay, it's okay." Amanda said, reassuring her brother. "Besides, I had Amity. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Everything's okay, I just- I had a little flare-up, but...I made it home in one piece."

Todd was breathing heavily, probably from running all the way there. "Okay."

"Why are you so out of breath? How did you get here? I thought that your car was all beat up." Amanda asked.

"I ran, and then I took the bus, and then I ran some more." Todd explained to her. "God, I was so worried."

He began to move, crouching down to the floor to rest. All that running took a lot out of him and reminded him of how unfit he was. Amity came back into the room, greeting them. "Hey Todd."

"Thanks for calling me."

"Yeah, no problem."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Amanda asked. "Where's Dirk?"

Todd looked to her, surprised she was asking that of all things. "Where's Dirk?"

"Yeah, I just, I have to ask him about some stuff cause some stuff happened." Amanda started.

Amity looked to Amanda, wondering. "What are you talking about Amanda?" She was beginning to think maybe it had something to do with what the Rowdy 3 did to her and her psychic energy.

Todd gave his sister a ludicrous look. "You want to ask Dirk Gently about some stuff?"

"I mean, isn't he the reason that all this weird stuff is happening?" Amanda pointed out to them.

Amity couldn't argue there. "She has a point."

"What weird stuff?" Todd questioned.

"Everything..."

"Look, he doesn't know anything. The amount of stuff that he doesn't know is stupefying. It would blow your mind."

Amanda was beginning to find this ridiculous. "Okay, but...isn't that how he works? Like, as a detective?"

"He is barley a detective." Todd pointed out, rather annoyed.

Amanda stood up, feeling rather frustrated about all of this. "Okay, then why are you and Amity his assistant? There's something that you two aren't telling me!" She shouted at Todd and Amity. "Is there like, a lot of stuff you're not telling me?"

Amity went silent, while Todd tried to defend himself. "No...I-Look, I think maybe it's a good idea if you came to stay with me."

"You want me to leave the house?" Amanda asked, confused and a little hurt.

Todd sighed. "You did already today, and it was fine, right?"

"No, it wasn't fine. Well...it was almost not fine." Amanda said, practically on the verge of tears. "Don't you remember what this was like?"

Todd looked nervous, suddenly changing the subject. "I-I'll call a cab. I used to take cabs all the time when I still had attacks. You'll stay with me. It'll be great, I promise."

* * *

The whole way to Todd's apartment, Amity could help but still have that feeling like everything was off. And after the events of today, she felt it wasn't over yet. Something bad was going to happen. A divide of some kind was going to take place.

Amanda was shocked to see the mess that was Todd's place after the Rowdy 3 tore it up. Amity walked in like normal, hearing the voices of Farah and Dirk. Instantly her face lit up, running over to greet them.

"Amity!' Dirk exclaimed, greeting her warmly.

In that moment Amanda gave the same expression over seeing the detective. "Hey Dirk!"

He looked over to her, surprised to see her there. "Oh, hi Amanda! Look, it's Amanda. Amanda's fantastic." Dirk told Farah.

"You're fantastic."

Todd and Amity watch the scene between them, feeling rather conflicted. Amanda went over to join them, curious to see what they were talking about. "So, what have you two been up to?" Amity asked Dirk and Farah, feeling a bitter feeling inside her. That was weird.

"Yes, but-" He was interrupted by Todd.

"Dirk, why are you here?"

"We were waiting for you and Amity." Dirk answered.

Farah looked up, greeting Todd. "Hey Todd."

Todd changed his demeanor, feeling awkward. "Oh, hi, Farah."

Both Amanda and Amity noticed this before changing the subject back on a map on the counter they were looking at. "Whats this?" Amanda asked.

Todd was looking to Dirk with a jealous look and Amity was looking to Farah with the same. "We don't know. We think it's some sort of schematic or something." Farah explained.

"Dirk, this is my apartment." Todd said, rather annoyed at the fact he spent time with Farah.

"Oh, is that why you're here?" Dirk smiled, giving a rather sassy reply.

"It's a map." Amanda said, pointing it out, not paying attention to the bickering between her brother.

Dirk face palmed himself, finally realizing everything. "It's another map. A map lead us to a map!"

Farah rolled her eyes. "It's not a map."

"It's one of those layers on maps that you can see on city government websites that show you utilities." Amanda stated, explaining it to them.

"City government?" Dirk asked.

Amanda shrugged, smiling. "I don't get out that much."

Dirk smiled back to her. "Me neither."

Todd and Amity watched on like a couple of outsiders while the gang talked among each other. What was coming over them? Why were the two of them acting this way? Something was definitely off. Amity hated this insecure feeling, walking away from the group and slamming herself down onto the couch, despite it being torn up. She felt like she wanted to cry and scream.

The group talked among each other, coming to realizing the map was for this building. Everyone began to become hunky dory close, Farah shaking hands with Amanda and Dirk being happy about everything coming together. This caused Todd to sigh, walking out of his apartment building. Amity followed after him, deciding the loners should stick together.

Little did they realize, Dirk followed after them, or at least was trying to act like he wasn't.

"Will you stop following us?" Todd exclaimed, surprised by the detective almost running into him.

"I was just going down to get the magic lightbulb from my car."

"You're a bad liar." Amity spoke up, glaring to him. Dirk put his hands to her shoulders, but she pulled away.

Todd spoke up, having enough with all of this. "Just, Dirk, will you just get out of my apartment." He began to push past him, walking away.

"I told you it would bend back around to you two, and now it has! We're meant to know each other. Now, I'm sick of having this conversation!" Dirk sighed. "There's a map in there with your bloody building right at the center of it." He paused, looking to them with a sad look. "I want your help."

"This neighborhood..." Todd started. "The one we're in right now, it's called Springsborough. Like...like Edgar Spring. That was Patrick Spring's father, right? It's not a coincidence, is it?"

Amity sighed, rolling her eyes. Despite her friend starting to believe all the crazy things going on, Amity couldn't deal with this right now. For some reason she couldn't stand looking at Dirk, feeling a bitter and hurt feeling come over her. She made her way past the men and ran downstairs. She hated feeling like she didn't belong.

Tears began to fall from her eyes, before a voice stopped her. "Hello, Project Phoenix."

Amity's eyes went wide and her face pale at seeing the man before her. She was right to feel like something was off and things were getting bad. He had just found her, walking out from the shadows. Her past coming back to haunt her. "I can't deal with this right now. Just leave me alone." She sobbed, wipping away tears.

Riggins looked to her sympathetic, holding his hands up. "I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to talk."

During that moment, Dirk had made his way downstairs, running into a sobbing Amity. He noticed this and looked to her worried. "Amity, what's wrong?"

"Hello, Project Icarus."

Dirk turned, spotting Riggins as well, his face one of pure shock and worry. "No, no, no. Leave me alone! Let's go Amity."

"Svlad, Amity, we need to talk." Riggins insisted, stopping both of them in their tracks. Dirk and Amity looked to one each other, surprised Riggins knew the both of them which meant they both were Project Blackwing subjects.

Dirk then turned to Riggins. "That's not my name anymore."

"Dirk, then."

"I said leave us alone!" Amity shouted, grabbing Dirk's hand which caused Friedkin to jump onto her. The struggle between the two of them started.

"Friedkin! Friedkin, god damn it, get off of her!" Riggins shouted at his dumb partner.

Between the kicking and fighting with Amity, he responded. "She was trying to escape with Project Icarus though."

"You release her now soldier, that's an order!" Riggins commanded him. Friedkin stopped, letting her go. This didn't stop Amity from punching him in the face, causing Dirk to grab her and hold her back from destroying the poor guy.

Dirk looked to Riggins with a ludicrous look. "Is this what you do now? You just attack people?"

Friedkin gave a dumb look. "Sorry, sir, I got confused."

"Keep your idiot boy toy away from me. If he ever touches me again Riggins-" Amity yelled, cutting off as Dirk continued to hold her back.

"He seems like a winner." Dirk said, sarcastically commenting on Friedkin. He then released the woman who calmed herself down. "Amity, you didn't tell me you were part of Project Blackwing?"

She sighed, crossing her arms. "Why? It's not something I'd really like to talk about and have others know. Todd and Amanda don't even know."

The Detective put a comforting hand to her shoulder, smiling. "I get it."

"Dirk, Amity, listen to me." They both turned to glare at Riggins.

"Why, do you have new lies to tell us?" Dirk said.

"I need you to come back in for debriefing."

Amity rolled her eyes, along with Dirk. "Yes, why not, it's only been like 16 years."

"Blackwing is under review. That's why we bailed you out when the police brought you in. It's the least you can do."

Amity began to lose her temper, walking right up to Riggins and pointing at him. This caused Friedkin to aim his gun at her, but the Colonel waved him to stand down. "How dare you! Seriously? I know you've been stalking us and spying on us for days now. You think springing us lose is a favor that we have to pay back to you. The ones who locked us up like test animals in the first place!"

"This is in your best interest."

"Amity's right." Dirk said, walking up to join her. "You promised them something, and you couldn't deliver. You promised me something, and you couldn't deliver."

"Dirk, Amity, I am not the enemy here." Riggins said. "And you're not a detective Dirk. And you're not a normal girl Amity. You're going to get yourself hurt or killed if you keep-"

"I am on a case!" Dirk said, practically sobbing it out. He motioned to Amity. "I have friends. A-And we found clues. We're going to solve a mystery, a real one! And some people think I'm a pretty good detective."

"I'm trying to protect you." Riggins told them, gently. "I don't know what they'll do."

Amity grabbed Dirk, comforting him. "We don't really care. Go back to hiding in the shadows Riggins, it was the only thing you were ever really good at." The two of them began walking outside the apartment building.

"Amity, I know it was you behind the escape of all the other subjects."

The woman stopped in her tracks, turning to look at Riggins slowly, practically glaring him down. "Then you know what I'm capable of." This caused Riggins and Friedkin to get chills. "Don't mess with me or the others."

They continued on their way as Riggins and Friedkin watched them go.

Amity and Dirk began walking down the street, getting fresh air to help clear their minds from what had just happened. Both trying to process it all. It was silent among them before Dirk broke it. "So, you're the one behind the escape back at Blackwing?"

Amity chuckled. "Yeah, that's me."

Dirk stopped, looking to her earnestly. "Thank you."

She hitched her breath, realizing how close he was to her and the look he was giving her, causing her to blush. "Ah, it was nothing. I just got tired of being there and thought everyone else was as well, so I staged the escape."

"It's crazy how we've known each other this whole time, but didn't even know it." Dirk exclaimed at the holistic way they were connected.

Amity chuckled, almost nervously. "Ha, ha, yeah. Crazy." She stopped in her tracks, looking to the detective with a look of worry. "Just promise me you won't tell Todd or Amanda about any of this. I don't want them to know for a reason." She held up her pinky finger for him.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Her face light up at him, accepting her pinky finger. "And your's is safe with me."

 **TBC in the next chapter. Next chapter follows the episode Watkin.**

 **This was a long chapter because there was a lot of juicy stuff to uncover. Eventually, you will get to read about the flashback when Amity broke everyone free from Blackwing. I promise you that. And as you can see, the whole thing with Amanda having Psychic energy she doesn't know about is already starting to connect with Season 2.**


	8. Watkin

_Author's Note :_

 _Follow me on my Tumblr blog for my stories where I'm making manips, posting updates on stories and much more. Username: musesandstories._

 _Disclaimer: All the plots and such of Season 1 are from the creative mind of Max Landis. All I own is everything to do with Amity. :)_

 _So since there isn't really a great transcript online for the Dirk Gently episodes, I have to use my Dirk Gently DVD's with subtitles and write down every word to make sure I follow the episodes for you guys. I'm going the extra limit for this story XD. Which reminds me, someday I'll get around to writing a good, clean transcript for others to use._

 _Now back to our regularly scheduled Holistic adventures._

 **A Holistic Adventure**

 **BBCA Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency**

 **Watkin**

A young little girl followed her parents who led her through the dark and cold building. There weren't any pretty or cheerful pictures decorating the walls. Nothing cheerful at all. It sent shivers down her spine as they were following the guy who led them to a room.

Inside sat another man at a table. The young girl looked to her parents, who motioned for her to go in. It was then when she was closed inside, alone with him.

"Hello Amity. I'm Colonel Riggins, the head of Project Blackwing." He announced to her, being as gentle as he could. "Please, take a seat."

The young Amity looked hesitant before sitting down. "Why am I here?" She asked, shaking.

"Your parents sent you here because they have noticed you're special."

"I'm special?"

"Yes, you are."

Amity gave a look on her face. "Do I get a prize for being special?"

Riggins nodded. "You get to spend a couple days with us while we, uh, ask you about your abilities."

Amity looked back to the door she last saw her parents at before looking back to him. "Will Mom and Dad be spending the night with us?"

Riggins shook his head. "No, I'm sorry." He noticed the sad look on her face. "We will take good care of you though." He motioned for someone to enter. They brought in a lollipop for her. Amity gladly took it as Riggins continued with his observation. "Can you tell us about what happened with you and things floating?"

She looked unfazed by this, thinking it a normal thing while she worked on the lollipop. "You mean Mom and Dad catching me bringing down the Christmas presents?" Riggins nodded. "Well, they put them up so high and I really wanted to take a peak at them, so I told them to come down and they did."

"The presents just came down to you? You didn't use a step stool or push them down?" Riggins asked, while Amity shook her head. "Can you show us how you did it right now?"

Amity looked around the room, confused and hesitate, before looking back to him. "But I shouldn't do it around you."

"You can trust me."

"Are you sure?" Amity asked.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Dirk, Farah and Amity were outside Todd's apartment, looking over the map that lay on top of his blue Corvette Stingray. They were disgusting the case among each other while Todd and Amanda spoke to each other inside his apartment.

"Todd! Todd, come out!" Dirk shouted from outside. "Farah says she's solved the mystery!"

Amity elbowed him. "No, she didn't say that."

Dirk suddenly changed his words. "Todd, come out! Amity says Farah said she didn't solve the mystery!"

Todd looked outside at him from the top of his window with a weird look as Amanda hopped onto a table to speak with him. "Oh, god. Are they waiting for you?" She asked.

"I think he thinks he's waiting for me." Todd answered, arms crossed.

"What about Farah?" Amanda smiled, seeing the way he would look at her.

"Dude! Seriously?"

Amanda sighed. "A magic detective and a hot chick want you to come hang with them, and you're acting like it's the worst thing ever. Heck, even Amity, who is a total badass herself is hanging with them! That says something."

"I don't want to drag you into it." Todd said, sighing.

Amanda put her hands on his shoulders, desperate to join in on all this weird stuff. "I wanna get dragged."

"I'm trying to keep you safe." Todd protested.

"Hey, Todd, we're leaving!" Amity shouted up to him.

"They're leaving." Amanda smiled, teasing him.

"You'll be okay?" Todd asked her, ready to jump out the door to join them.

Amanda reassured him. "I'll be fine. I have your number, and Dirk's, and Amity's and even Farah's." She turned to grab something. "Oh, grab your cool guy jacket."

"Why?" Todd asked, confused.

"Farah. I see the looks." Amanda smiled, teasing him once again. "Does this mean you're over your crush on Amity?" Todd just looked at her ludicrously. "Dirk's got a jacket. Amity's got a jacket and Farah's got a jacket. Jacket team, go!" She handed him the jacket. "I'll stay here, I'll clean this place up."

"Really?"

Amanda shook her head. "No, hell no."

The Jacket team was already beginning to make their way to their destination. Farah held the map and they walked following her. Todd spotted them and ran to catch up. "Hey, it's me!"

Amity stopped and turned to face him. "Hey, man. What took you so long?"

"C-couldn't find my jacket."

She just gave him a look. "Isn't that Amanda's though?"

Farah looked over to him, giving a look. Amity couldn't help but chuckle over the way Todd was looking at her. He really wanted to get her attention. "Anyway, I was telling Dirk and Amity, 1978, height of the oil crisis, right? Edgar Spring, Patrick Spring's father, buried his own power grid, three-mile radius, calls it "Springsborough-"

"There's a grid. It's under our feet!" Dirk cut in, excitedly telling him. 'We're walking on it right now."

This time Amity was the one to cut in. "They say he had an unlimited energy device."

"Who?" Todd asked.

"Edgar Spring! Aren't you listening?" Dirk asked him.

Farah continued to explain. "He powered this part of the city for 30 years, on his own. Power went dark around the time he brought back the Webb Mansion from the government."

"What happened to Edgar Spring?" Todd questioned.

"No one knows. Some people say he died. Some people say he's still out there somewhere." Amity explained, happily pointing it out.

"Why didn't you just ask Patrick?" Dirk asked Farah since she worked for him.

Farah replied. "He never talked about it. After his wife, Catherine, was murdered, he totally removed himself from anything having to do with Springsborough. I didn't even know about this place."

"So...the unlimited energy device, that's the machine those guys are after?" Todd asked, putting it altogether. "The bad guys, right?"

"Guys, I think that's the entrance to the power grid!" Amity said, pointing to a small power box in front of them.

Todd looked to it, shocked. "I drive by it every day on my way to work."

"Are we gonna climb this fence? I want to climb the fence!" Dirk said like a little child excited to play around. "Who's climbing the fence? Me first!"

He began to happily run up to it and latched onto it. Amity watched on amused by the sight as he struggled climbing up it. Farah and Todd looked at him with a weird look. "How long have you been his assistants?" She asked.

"Three days." Todd answered, rather embarrassed.

Amity walked up to the detective slowly, smiling in amusement. "Do you need help there, Dirk?"

"Yes! Amity, push my bum! Make me go up!" He said, still hanging onto the fence, desperate to climb it.

She couldn't help but look at his British booty blushing from the request before bursting out laughing because of how funny it was. What was up with this guy? No matter how much she wanted to avoid him, he somehow made her feel happy. That was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Amity! This isn't a laughing matter. I need help getting up here." Dirk said. "Come on, push my bum!"

"Oh my god, I can't!" Amity said, trying to hold herself back from laughing to no success. She ran over beside him and climbed up on top of the fence while holding out a hand for him to take.

Todd and Farah, who were the ones that did it the easy way, opened the gate to it and entered inside. Both Amity and Dirk looked to them with surprise, as Amity faced palmed herself with her other hand. She let go of Dirk's hand as she hopped over the fence and he entered through the gate.

"What do you think Patrick wants us to find?" Todd asked, looking around the small building. "I mean, how do we even know he's the good guy here?"

While Todd and Farah talked, Amity was looking around with Dirk for something when she found a square on the wall with a hole in it. "Dirk!" She called, motioning him over. "I think I found it."

"Oh, good job, Amity!" He smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"Do you know what goes here?" She asked him. He pulled a crank out of his coat pocket. "Ah yes!" They both smiled to each other while he put the crank in it's place. Suddenly as they did that, a hole in the ground opened and they both fell inside.

"Fuck!' Amity shouted as they fell.

"Help!' Dirk shouted.

They managed to reach the bottom and fell onto each other. Amity fell on top of the detective and looked to him, blushing slightly, before getting herself up. "Is this going to be a typical thing with you? Falling into hole's, getting ourselves trapped and into trouble?"

"I certainly hope so." Dirk said, standing up to brush dirt off his jacket.

"Whoa, there are traps down here." Amity said, looking at the area around them.

"It's a whole spooky trap ancient area." Dirk added in, looking around as well. "Very much dangerous!"

"You just had to turn the crank, didn't ya?" Amity nagged at him.

Farah and Todd who were still above listened to them rant to each other like a married couple, giving weird looks to each other. Todd noticed the crank still in the wall and went over to mess with it. "This crank? I don't understand what you-?" He now found out as he fell into the hole as well, leaving Farah above, alone.

Dirk had pulled out his magic lightbulb as Amity helped Todd up. Seeing Todd at first scared Dirk, causing him to scream. "Welcome to the party, Todd!' Amity said, putting a hand over Dirk's mouth to silence him.

"What the? Where are we?" Todd asked her.

"Underground. And there's a corridor. And it's dark." Dirk replied.

"This is it? This is the clue?" Amity asked the detective. "It has to be."

Farah began to yell out for them. "Are you injured? Where are you?"

"We're cool, girl!" Amity yelled back up at her.

Todd began to speak with her while Amity noticed Dirk beginning to wonder off on his own. She followed after him, equally curious about this place and it's mystery it held. A minute later, Dirk went back to Todd.

"We should definitely go down this passageway." The detective told him.

"Dirk, wait!" Todd said, trying to stop him, but the detective ran down the passageway, causing him to follow after.

"Guys, there's a door over here!' Amity shouted out to them.

"We are making our way there. Hang tight, Amity." Todd shouted as both guys stepped over all the debris, finally making their way over to her and the door.

"You think it's a way out?" Todd asked.

"Or maybe a way into something more?" Amity questioned.

Todd sighed. "Do you not see? Can you not comprehend how freaking weird this is? I thought you didn't like weird things Amity. You are like the queen of avoiding weird, but now, it's like you're welcoming them into your life. I mean, we are now underground with a magic light bulb. This place has been here for decades, and even if Patrick Spring hid something in his father's maze, what the hell does this guy want?"

The door begin to click and open as Amity stepped away from it, holding her hands up. She knew it was her doing. She just suddenly got so mad at Todd and wanted to door to open and it did. Dirk looked amazed, walking inside. The two followed after him.

The room was dark and barely lit up. They were confused before lights turned on and the room became super bright. There were light bulbs all around them, covering the whole room. "Wow, that's a bright idea." Amity said, sarcastically.

"What is this place?" Todd asked, eyes wide.

"Something from Patrick Spring." Dirk said, taking a wild guess. "A message..." Suddenly the walls on the sides begin to move in towards them, causing the three of them to get cozy with each other and huddle together. "I think the message is, "You're going to die."

"Really, Sherlock? I couldn't understand that." Amity spat, sarcastically.

The two guys began to panic. Todd tried to stop one of the walls from closing in while Dirk tried to get the door open. Amity stood still in the middle, debating if she should use her powers to stop it. Todd was here and she didn't want him to see her as a true freak.

"We're going to be crushed!" Dirk yelled out, panicking. Nothing they did was working. "Distressingly slow! Ah! And burnt! Burnt and crushed to death like Watkin in Star War!"

"Give me your jacket!" Todd yelled out at him.

Dirk took off his jacket and knocked one of the light bulbs out with it, but even doing this didn't stop it.

 _Amity, do something!_ She yelled to herself in her mind, clutching her fists.

"Why would Patrick Spring send us here?" Todd asked.

"To kill us!' Dirk replied.

"Kill or test." Todd said, making Amity realize something. "He left the crank to let us in. He wants us to be here!"

"Maybe he's an awful person, Todd."

"Maybe he wants to see that we have something that no one else has."

Dirk finally realized. "The Everbulb!"

"Find an open socket, now!"

They all ran around, trying to find an open socket. Todd finally found it as Dirk handed him the light bulb. He put it in, but it didn't seem to stop it either. The walls were now very close to them as Amity began to use her powers slightly to hold back the walls a little longer.

"Why club in a bulb that lights itself?" Dirk asked, wondering what the answer was to this test. "Because it's not a bulb. The bulb is a key- It's a doorknob!"

Todd turned the bulb as a door opened and all three of them jumped in. The walls smashed together, causing the bulb to explode. Todd pulled out the magic lightbulb to give them light as both guys huffed and puffed.

"We cannot just walk blindly into it-" Dirk began as Amity walked past him, doing exactly that.

She ended up finding another door, pointing at it. It had a rhino on it. While Dirk and Todd argued with each other again, which Amity decided to ignore this time, she studied the door.

* * *

The three of them were stripped down to nothing but their undergarments while Amity gave them a look. Apparently the Rhino on the door sent out a jolt of electricity knocking them back, but burning off their clothes in the process. They had to strip down in order to stop it.

This wasn't how Amity pictured it going at all.

"Fucking Rhino!" Amity yelled at it as it's eyes stopped glowing.

"What the hell was that thing?" Todd yelled.

"Pepe!" Dirk responded, pointing at it.

"It was an energy, some kind of electrical ghost spirit?" Amity said, walking in front of them to look at it again, but not getting to close.

"How do we get out of here? If that thing charges again..." Todd began.

The Rhino's eyes began to light up again, causing Amity and Dirk to give Todd a look. "You had to say that!" They both said.

"Think, what are we missing?" Todd asked them.

"The horn!" Amity shouted at them. "We have to connect the horn!"Dirk tried to pick the horn up, but couldn't. Amity looked between the two guys and finally put it altogether. Someone had to be the connect between the horn and the Rhino. "Guys, I got it figured out. Todd, hang onto that Rhino. Dirk, hang onto the horn. Now, grab each other's hands."

They both did so as the electricity went through them before stopping, as the Rhino's eyes stopped glowing. Both guys fell to the ground as Amity looked to the door and it opened. Todd picked up his jacket and put it on. Dirk picked up the crank and Amity picked up her jacket and put it on over her.

Dirk looked to her. "How did you know that would work?"

"Everything is connected." She replied, smiling to him.

Despite them standing with each other in nothing more than their undergarments, they both continued on, walking around like that.

* * *

They made their way through a hatch and into a room where many TV monitors were. The hatch behind them closed, starling the guys. Amity was more focused on the TV screens.

They were now close to the Ridgley and the end of this maze.

"Hey guys, what's up with all these screens?" Amity asked.

Suddenly, the monitors turned on, displaying many different symbols with different colors for each on them.

"What does this mean?" Todd asked.

Dirk began to press the buttons for them, noticing how familiar they were to him. "Kitten and the Shark. Of course, so that means-"

"Dog and Girl!" Amity added in, understanding it. This just made Todd more highly confused.

The monitors switched off, but the ones Dirk pressed flashed. "This makes sense!"

"It does?" Todd questioned.

The screen's turned back on with numbers now in black and white.

"It's a puzzle." Amity said.

"Three questions, one answer." Dirk said, pressing the buttons for it.

The screen's turned off again, flashing only the responses he chose.

"How could you have possibly known that?" Todd asked in disbelief.

A hug map popped up on the screen. "It's a map!' Amity shouted, looking at the X's on it. A crack was heard and the screen's turned off as a fire began to start behind it.

"Uh, oh, this is bad."

"It's damaged. The room is broken." Todd shouted.

"Todd, Amity, Look, I'm not freaking out." Dirk said, smiling at them before a spark hit him and caused him to scream.

The two guys began screaming. "We need to find a way out, quick." Amity said, looking for something, anything to help them out. Oh god, this was a tricky situation. She wasn't sure how they were going to get out of this one. If she made one wrong move with her powers, she could end up blowing them up.

"Fuck, there is nothing here." Amity shouted.

That caused Farah to notice her. "Amity, is that you?"

She ran to the side of the wall where she heard her. "Farah, yes it's me. A fire had started down here and we're stuck. I can't find a way out."

"Amity, get down!" Farah shouted, aiming her gun at the wall.

She began shooting, but to no avail. Suddenly, growling was heard as the Rowdy 3 slammed through the door, making their way towards the wall. They knocked Farah out of the way as Martin walked up to the wall. He put his hand to it as Amity sensed he was there. "Martin?" She questioned.

Martin turned to look to Amanda and Farah, sitting upon a barrel. "Amanda, stay back." Farah said, pushing her behind her.

"It's okay, Amity and I know these guys." Amanda reassured her.

Gripps began hammering through the wall as Cross grabbed a fire estinguhiser and pointing it through the hole in the wall to put the fire out. Amity began to help the guys through, handing them over to the guys of the Rowdy 3. Martin grabbed Todd's face and pushed him out of the way.

They grabbed Dirk as Amity began to make her way through. The guys surrounded Dirk who played on the floor as they began to suck away at his energy. "Oh no, not this again." Dirk said.

Farah, Todd and Amanda watched in horror, while Amity already knew what they were doing. After they finished, they looked to her. "Thank you for the save, guys."

They nodded before heading out. Everyone look at her ludicrously, except for Dirk, who was still on the floor. Amity held a hand out for him to take, helping him up.

"Who are those guys?" Todd shouted.

"The Rowdy 3." Amity answered.

"And how the hell do you know them, Amity?"

She shrugged. "They are good friends of mine."

"And what the hell did they just do to Dirk?"

She looked to the Detective who looked a bit out of it, still. "It's okay, you'll be fine. They just...took a bit of your energy is all."

Todd looked at her, shocked. Still trying to process what the hell just happened and how Amity knew those guys. Were they like lovers or something? Then again, when he thought about it, he barely knew anything about her past. He never even met her parents. Amity was starting to get weirder by the minute.

And here he thought he knew her.

* * *

"This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to you." Amanda said, as Dirk, Todd and Amity sat on the couch beside her.

"Being burnt alive?" Todd said, asking his sister.

"Almost burnt alive!" Amanda stated, rather happily. "It's so punk."

"Too bad about your jacket." Farah said, holding it in her hands as she sat opposite them.

"I'll live." Dirk said.

"I was talking to Todd." She said, smiling.

They all looked to him as Amity elbowed Amanda, both girls knowing what was going on between them.

"The way you made it sound, that maze was made for you specifically. That's impossible."

"Edgar Spring must'v built the power node and the maze for his Unlimited Energy Device, but the traps were all Patrick's doing." Dirk explained.

"Why would he do that? Why would he send us down there?" Todd asked. "Maybe it was for you, Farah. Maybe we did something wrong."

"But what about the map?" Amity questioned.

"What map?" Amanda asked her. "Map to the power node?"

"No, a new map."

"How many freaking maps is this guy doing? He's mapping way too much."

"It showed up right before the place started to blow." Todd told her, shrugging. "I mean, it was just a second-"

Amanda's eyes went wide. "Wait, there was a map, on, like, a bunch of screens?"

Amity's eyes went wide, looking to her best friend. She and Dirk exchanged a look with each other before looking back to Amanda. They knew there was only one way she could know that if she wasn't with them. She was psychic. So...what the Rowdy 3 told Amity was true. Amanda was one of them.

Amanda stood up, taking a breath in. "Gnarly." She walked away, causing them all to look after her.

* * *

She lead them back down to the hole where they were trapped. Amanda felt there was something there, something they had to do. Putting the crank into a socket, they turned it as the machine began to turn back on. The screen's popped up with the map again.

Then a message in blue and white popped up on one of the screens. It said, "Save her Dirk, Todd and Amity."

Todd looked to it in disbelief as Dirk smiled and Amity was hit with realization. "So how could he possibly know our names?"

"This is Skagit Valley. It's four hours from here." Farah pointed out.

"It's a treasure map." Dirk declared. "We leave first thing in the morning."

Amity continued to look at the screen with their names on it in wonder. There was only one way he could know there names and that couldn't be possible. Then again, she knew better than to question what was possibly anymore. After all, she was pretty impossible herself.

If there was anything being in Project Blackwing taught her, it was that. Anything is possible, even the impossible.

 **TBC in the next chapter which follows the episode "Very Eretucs."**

 **This chapter seems to be lacking a little, but its because I've come back to writing after taking a huge break. Also, this episode was mostly focused around the maze so not much going on until the end. Hopefully you like the beginning flashback to how Amity came to be a Project Blackwing. More to come of that in each chapter.**

 **I'm doing it like they did in season 2 by putting the flashbacks int he beginning.**

 **Next chapter though, so much stuff is going down. It will be more exciting and make up for this one. Amity finally reveals her past to Todd. **


	9. Very Erectus

_Author's Note :_

I was sadly reminded by Facebook memories that today, December 8th, is when the Season 1 finale of Dirk Gently aired. Really wish I was writing that episode right now, but I've been lagging behind. Sorry. We're almost there though, only 3 episodes away.

As always, Season 1 belongs to the genius mind of Max Landis. Everything with Amity belongs to me, another crazy genius.

 **A Holistic Adventure**

 **BBCA Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency**

 **Very Erectus**

It had been months since she was first sent to the Blackwing facility, but Amity was finally free, enjoying time back in the sunshine and at school with others. But yet- something was off. Amity was living a lie. Her parents happy faces and proud comments toward her were great, but at the truth of it all it was just because she was hiding herself and pretending to be something she was not- **normal**.

And because of that reason, Amity couldn't help but feel herself screaming away deep inside. She thought shoving the side of her that made her parents give her dirty looks and made they send her to Blackwing would just go away and be forgotten...but it didn't. Instead it just gave her a consequence she would always have to deal with.

 **There was no running.**

 **Years Later**

It was an exciting time. Amity was just about to start high school and she could't wait. Despite the usual, everything seemed like it was going to be perfect. It was going to be a new start for her.

She hadn't used her abilities for years, but something in her had finally snapped that day. It started with a mere conversation between her parents and her. Of course they had plans in mind for the kind of future they had for her and what career she would take.

"Honey, I really think Amity should just become a journalist. It's a good profession." Her mother said to her father.

He sighed, shaking his head. "No, Amity is going to become a Doctor and go to University of Washington. It's something we've been planning for years, don't you remember?"

The young teenager girl rolled her eyes, tired of their conversation. She was getting up to go to her room when suddenly, the words that seemed to stab right through her were spoken.

"Yeah, but that plan changed once we had to send her to Blackwing to get evaluated. We didn't think she was going to have a future, except one as a freak."

Amity stopped in her tracks and snapped her head around. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Her parents narrowed their eyes at her. "Young lady, you do not raise your voice at us! You most certainly do not tell us to shut up."

"Then don't call me a freak!" She snapped back at them. "What was so wrong about me having powers people normally don't have? I'd think that was pretty spectacular."

"Because- no one else has them. It's not normal."

"And what's wrong with that? Look around you, no one is normal. We're all just acting like we are."

"That's enough, Amity."

The young teenager slammed her hands down, causing her parents to jump as she glared at them. "No, it's not. In fact, I'm done living this lie."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying, Amity?"

"My powers didn't disappear, nor were they just your imagination. They are real and still strong within me." She moved her hands as fire began to come from them, expressing her anger perfectly.

Cue her parents famous look they would give her when she displayed her freakish abilities. "You lied..."

"Yeah, because I didn't want to be in that place any longer. You guys sent me there and had me caged in like a disease. You don't understand how much it hurt."

"You're a freak and a disgrace of a daughter."

Amity chuckled it off. "Yeah...I'm use to that."

Her father went to slap her, but Amity instead sent the fire into her hands towards him, causing a huge explosion. She didn't have control over her powers and ended up burning her parents and the place down.

In a moment of fury and teenage rebellion, everything was gone.

Amity was too traumatized and shocked to fully process everything after that. All she remembered was Mr. Priest, oh, _her_ bounty hunter, showing up and taking her away with him, back to Blackwing once again. She didn't fight or anything. This was something she deserved.

 **Present Day**

Todd, Dirk and Amity were currently stopped at a dining, taking a break on their quest to uncover the treasure map Patrick Spring had left behind. Amity had ordered herself pancakes and was stuffing her face with them while the guys talked.

"So exciting that Patrick Spring left us buried treasure." Dirk exclaimed, smiling like a fool from across the booth.

"How do you even know what we're looking for is buried?" Todd asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Treasure is always buried."

"Who said anything about treasure?"

Amity rolled her eyes, listening in on their conversation. "Hey reminder," She said, looking to Dirk and twirling her fork at him. "We don't even know what we're looking for! Don't get ahead of yourself."

Dirk pouted at her, causing a smile to suddenly come to Amity's face. He looked so ridiculous, but also kinda cute. Dirk looked to her confused before a smile slowly crept onto his face.

Todd sighed, not even noticing the moment between them. "What if we're just lead to more maps with more secret basements and hidden rooms?"

"I doubt that." Dirk said. "He wants us to find something. It's important tot he case."

Todd sighed once again and looked to Amity with a worried look. "I don't like leaving Amanda alone."

Amity finished with the last of her pancakes, pushing the plate away while she looked to her friend. "She will be fine. She's got other friends who I know for a fact, will help protect her and back her up."

That reminded Todd of something he wanted to ask Amity. "You said those guys-"

"The Rowdy 3." Amity said, reminding him.

"Yeah...the Rowdy 3. You said that they were good friends of yours. Where exactly did you all meet?"

The sudden question took her by surprise and on instinct she looked to Dirk, who shared the same awkward look with her. Todd quickly caught onto this and looked between them confused. Where they hiding a secret between each other? This raised an alarm in him. When Amity first met the guy she hated him, but now, they seemed to be like best friends hiding secrets.

"Why did you look to him?" Todd eyeballed them. "What is going on between the two of you?"

"N-Nothing."

"Yeah, what she said."

Todd felt a familiar feeling come over him; it was jealously, but it wasn't like how it usually would be when he caught Amity being friendly with another guy or having one flirt with her. It was different this time. He was jealous over the fact that his best friend seemed to have secrets she couldn't share with him, except for Dirk.

"You two are weird." Todd said, shaking his head. He never thought he would say that about Amity. "This kind of stuff happens to you all the time, - doesn't it? - Hmm? I mean, weird things. Supernatural things."

Taking in a breath, Amity nodded. "Yes."

"And whats weird?" Dirk added in, asking.

"Well, Patrick Spring knowing the three of us would meet and solve all those puzzle traps together?" Todd pointed out.

"Oh, that." Dirk realized, frowning. "Yes, that's weird, but it could've been a coincidence."

"No. No Way. You don't just stumble into that."

Dirk bit his lip. "Well, technically we did just stumble into that."

"Okay, you know what I mean." Todd said, rolling his eyes. "There's some kind of thing, like a power."

This caused Amity to tense up beside Todd, hitching her breath. Dirk looked at her before looking back to Todd. "No, I'm just a man, a normal detective."

"No, there's some other thing. T-This Holistic stuff is garbage. It's- It's you. There's- there's something about you." Todd said, narrowing his eyes at Dirk. Amity remained tense, sharing a look with Dirk every now and then.

Dirk sighed, rolling his eyes. "Look, I'm not psychic. Drop it."

"Who said you were psychic?" Todd asked, confused. Amity shared a look with Dirk again, one telling him to back out now. Todd noticed them once again and looked between them before sighing. "Do you have anything I should know about? A-Any secret powers? Cause obviously the two of you are keeping a secret between each other."

Amity hesitated, before shaking her head. "No. Can we just drop this stupid subject and not play the mind games? Let's just find what we need to find already!"

"Sounds good." Dirk said, starting to leave the booth.

Amity followed after him, leaving Todd to follow after as well. "Hey! Hey, wait!" Dirk went past his blue corvette and towards a Jeep. Amity didn't even question it like Todd did, following the detective into the Jeep. "What are you two doing?"

Dirk smiled, explaining. "Oh, that nice chef traded me this jeep for the Corvette."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I showed him our map, and he said we couldn't get to where we need to go in that car."

Amity stuck her head out of the window. "He makes an excellent point. It looked like nothing but forest area on the map."

"Wait, you you traded the Corvette for this?" Todd asked, giving him a look like he was crazy.

"I'm gonna miss that car as well." Amity said, giving the car a sad look and blowing kisses.

Dirk smiled, not realizing what he had just done. "Oh, don't worry. It was just a rental." Todd and Amity gave him a deadpan look. He pulled out a paper gift bag and took items out of it, handing one to Todd. "Oh, here. I got you this new shirt in the gift shop."

Suddenly, Todd gasped, realizing what this was. It was the red, white and blue star stripped T-shirt he saw himself wearing with a fur coat when he was in the elevator at work. It was all starting to add up. Everything...was connecting.

Amity looked to Todd, concerned. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

* * *

"How do we know this is the right spot?" Todd asked, dropping his bag onto the ground with a thump. They had finally made it to the forest location where Patrick Spring had sent them on the map.

"Well, the map isn't specific, but I think it is here." Amity said, watching as Dirk went to pull a shovel out of the back of the Jeep. It was an amusing sight, seeing this skinny guy pull out a big ass shovel.

"Well, Patrick Spring obviously believed in us." Todd said.

"I kind of hoped you'd randomly lead us to the exact right place." Dirk said, dropping the shovel on the ground.

"I did." Amity said, chuckling at the sight of the detective. Did he really think he was going to be the one to dig it up? He was going to get tired in one try.

Todd sighed, looking to Dirk. "And I stopped the car to check the area and then you got out to start digging."

"I'm sure it'll all work out once we find the thing we're looking for." Dirk declared, confidently.

"And what's that again?" Amity smiled, asking him teasingly.

"Well, we'll know it when we find it." Dirk answered her, smiling.

Todd pointed his finger at him. "You are psychic!"

Dirk looked up to him, rolling his eyes. "No, I'm digging." Amity watched with amusement as he attempted to put the shovel into the ground and dig up the dirt. He struggled, grunting heavily, until he finally got some dirt and moved it. "Oof."

Amity walked over to him, leaning down to him. "You, uh, you want some help?"

Dirk looked up and nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Amity took the shovel from him and began digging. Granted, it was a lot of work for her to do as well, but at least she was able to slam her foot on the shovel and get dirt up in no Time. It end with a clunk, indicating she had found something. She smiled, pulling it up from the ground. The smile quickly dropped from her fact after seeing what it was.

"A beer glass?" Todd commented, feeling ridiculous. "He wanted us to find him a glass for his beer?"

Amity and Dirk shook their heads. "No, it's isn't it."

"I-I thought this was where it was on the map. The X is right here!" Amity yelled, slamming the shovel into the ground. She started to smell some smoke and quickly went to calm herself down.

"L-Lets just keep digging. We'll find it!" Dirk said, trying to encourage them.

* * *

After digging what seemed like 30 million holes in the forest, Amity stood slumped over her shovel while Todd fell to defeat on the back on the Jeep and Dirk kept trying to dig.

"I take it back, you're not psychic." Todd told the detective.

"What a relief."

"Look, its late. Let's pack it in for the night and try another one of the marks on the map in the morning." Todd told them.

Amity sighed, pulling her shovel up. "I could use a break."

"You gain nothing from giving up, Todd and Amity."

Todd rolled his eyes, irritated. "Oh, don't start with the Zen master stuff, okay? It worked a lot better before I figured out you were a mess, too."

"Fair point, I suppose. But wouldn't it just be one more thing you walked away from? You know, I was thinking about those trap rooms, how you solve them, but then there's always another, and I think maybe life is like that, too just an endless series of rooms with puzzles in, and, eventually, one of them kills you."

Amity and Todd gave him a look. "That's dark and depressing." Todd said.

"Well, giving up is an answer, I suppose. It'd certainly be easier. But it's an easy road to nowhere. What if one more shovel in the dirt is all it would take?"

Amity felt his words starting to sink into her mind, reaching out to her. He had a point, as usual. She had been running her whole life, giving up and just hiding herself and what she could do away all because of fear and rejection. Nothing good ever came of it though. Doing exactly that ended up with bad results she could never fix.

Todd scoffed. "Go ahead. One more and then we quit."

Dirk suddenly changed his tone of voice. "Nah, you're right, Todd. Let's move back to Kansas and be farmers."

"Come on. What? No, one more, just to prove me wrong."

"No, when you're right, you're right, and you're right let's quit."

Amity felt a spark ignite inside of her as she grabbed the shovel from Dirk's hands. "Hell, no. I'm tired of giving up and running. I'm going to find this shit and fix things once and for all!" She throw the shovel into the ground and suddenly heard a thump. They all went silent, exchanging a look between each other before she tapped it in again. Something was there.

"I knew it!" Dirk exclaimed as Amity dug it up.

"What is it?" Todd asked, looking over the device with them.

"A thing." Dirk declared.

A cat meow was suddenly heard as they all looked into the back of the Jeep to see a tiny black kitten poking its head out of the cover. Amity picked it up. "Oh, it's you." She scratched behind its ears.

"You brought the cat?!" Todd yelled, looking at the detective.

"Well of course I did."

Todd sighed. "Are you ever gonna tell us why you took it from the crime scene?"

"Hunch?"

"Of course." Amity and Todd said.

* * *

The guys worked on putting the pieces together of the item they found while Amity was petting the cat. All the talk about not letting their past affect them was getting to her. Mostly because of how her past happened to be.

Looking to Todd, she knew this day was going to have to come; the day she would have to tell him and Amanda about her true past and her powers. She didn't want it to happen, but it was inevitable.

"What do you think this thing is?" Dirk asked Todd, looking over the machine they had just assembled.

"Maybe Edgar Spring's machine, the unlimited Energy Device?" Todd commented, looking over it with a smile for once.

"Really?" Amity said, making her way back over to the guys with the kitten in her arms. "I don't know, but if we can trade it for Lydia Spring, I should think it's our top priority."

Todd sighed, his facial expression becoming serious once again. "Listen, Dirk, Amity, there's something I've been meaning to ask you two. Do you ever, like see things? See things? Like visions of the future?"

Dirk scoffed. "No, of course not."

Amity hesitated before sighing. "Yes." This caused both guys to look at Amity. Dirk giving her a questioning look, wondering if she wanted to do this as Todd looked to her, shocked.

"Okay, right. Wasn't expecting that. You aren't joking or teasing me, are you Amity?" Todd asked her.

"No, I'm actually serious. I don't know how to explain it, it just- somethings come to me. It's never clear and sometimes it's a feeling instead of an image. It's how I've been able to guess right for you with stuff."

Todd was trying to go along with this. "L-Like how you knew I was in a band before we met?" Amity nodded. "I-I thought it was just female intuition."

"Could be a little of that too."

Todd let out a shake breath. "Guys, this might sound crazy, but when you gave me this shirt- I-I've seen this shirt before." Amity and Dirk looked to him in question. "Listen, the day it all happened, the day Patrick Spring died, I saw something."

Suddenly, Amity began to feel a ice chill go down her spine. Todd was just about to continue his sentence when his eyes became wide, looking past Amity. "Look out!" He jolted towards her, knocking them onto the ground for cover. Amity held the kitten securely in her arms.

"Dirk!" Amity shouted, getting up and looking around to make sure he was okay. He was on the ground, crawling over to hide behind the Jeep. Giving a sigh of relief, she looked around to see the Bald men from the bridge were back again. They looked at her with wide eyes and she returned the same look. Amity was going to start hiding behind the Jeep with the guys before something stopped her.

"Jed, get down! She's got the shark!"

Amity looked to the kitten, confused. "Amity, throw the kitten at them!" Dirk yelled.

"W-What? Why would I do that?" Amity asked, giving him a look.

"Trust me, just do it!"

She took in a breath, hoping nothing bad would happen as she threw the kitten at the men. Suddenly blue energy began to crackle in the air before the image of a shark came from the black kitten flying in the air. Everyone's eyes went wide as the men were destroyed instantly and the cute kitten Amity had been holding in her hands, landed on it's feet just the same.

"A kitten and a shark. The kitten is the shark!" Todd exclaimed.

Dirk breathed heavily. "I think we found the murder weapon."

"And I was petting it and holding it in my arms." Amity said, looking to the kitten with wide eyes.

* * *

The sight of the guys wearing pink bandaids was a hilarious one Amity needed after the incident that just happened. But what happens next is something that will take her and the guys by surprise more than finding out a shark was inside a kitten.

"You know, for someone who constantly talks about what an asshole he is, you're quite a good friend." Dirk told Todd, commenting on how he saved Amity and himself.

Todd looked surprised. "What? No. I'm a terrible friend."

Amity looked to him, hands on her hips. "How so?"

"You know what I was thinking about when I was staring down the barrel of that gun?"

"Bullets?" Dirk said, finding it obvious.

"Amanda." Amity said, knowing exactly what Todd was thinking.

"Yeah, How, if I die and even Amity, there will be no one to take care of her."

"You're a good brother." Dirk said, having Amity nod in agreement.

This however didn't help Todd. He let out a frustrated sigh. "No, I'm a shitty brother. I'm a shitty person." Amity gave him a look, wondering why he was saying all of this. "I was thinking about how, if I die right now, I'll never have the chance to make up for all the stuff I've done to her and to you Amity."

"W-What do you mean, Todd? You're confusing me?" Amity asked, feeling herself shake. Whatever this was, it wasn't going to be good. She had that feeling.

"Todd, I think with both of you sharing the disease, you supporting her has been I didn't have the disease." Dirk commented.

"I didn't have Pararibulitis." He finally admitted.

"What? You said it ran in your family." Dirk asked. They looked to see Amity looking at Todd with a shocked and hurt expression on her face.

"I lied and said I did so my parents would send me money and I wouldn't have to work." Todd looked away from them, guilty.

Amity finally let out the breath she was holding and chuckled. "Wow...wasn't expecting that one as well."

"But why- Why not just get a job, or I don't know." Dirk asked.

Todd scoffed. "I can't even remember the first time I lied about it."

"I-I guess when you first met me. You told me you had Pararibulitis." Amity said, looking to him with a sad look. "Why?"

"I guess I also partially did it so I could receive the attention." He admitted. When he first met her, he liked her instantly and just wanted her attention. He thought it would be the best way to get it since he thought someone like her would never give him the time of day. "I don't even relate to that person anymore. So when Amanda really got sick with the disease that I was faking, I realized that she needed the cash more than me, so I said I got better...but it was too late. My parents had already run out of money."

"But you support her?" Dirk asked.

"Actually, I help him support her." Amity chimed in, looking to Todd like he was a stranger for the first time in a long time. "And now Amanda looks to you as a light that holds the cure to her Pararibulitis." She sighed. "You know what the truth of this is going to do to her, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah." Todd sighed. "So there's your assistant, friend, whatever, Dirk. I am, and always have been a total and complete asshole."

Amity got up and walked over to Todd, glaring at him. She punched him right in the arm, causing him to yelp. "You asshole!" There was silence as they looked between each other. Amity finally slouched down to where he sat and sighed. "Since you opened up and told us your secrets, I guess it's my turn now." She chuckled.

Todd looked to her in question and shock.

"I-If you haven't caught on by now, there is more to me than meets the eye, Todd. Or at least what I told you and Amanda about myself." This was it, this was the moment. "I didn't lie about having parents, I use to...once. They died in a fire. I lived by myself at the time when I met you and Amanda."

"Okay, so you lived by yourself. What's so bad about that?" He asked.

"It's how it happened that is the bad part. I escaped from a facility called Project Blackwing. Well- actually, I'm the cause of the escape." This caused Dirk's eyes to go wide as she briefly looked to him, giving a knowing look and wink. "With the skills acquired from their I applied myself to our high school and ended up meeting you and Amanda...and well, the rest is history."

Todd was finding this hard to process and even believe. He always knew there was more to Amity, but this wasn't what he was thinking. "O-Okay, so, uh, what is Project Blackwing exactly?"

"An secret operation run by the CIA to find people with...special abilities."

"You being psychic?"

"Y-Yeah...but that wasn't the only reason I was sent there. I've had this ability since I was little. I was afraid to show others, especially in Blackwing, but thanks to what you two have been saying, I'm learning it's a part of me and I shouldn't let it hold me back anymore." Amity stood up and suddenly rocks, dirt and objects around them began to float. Todd and Dirk looked around them in disbelief and awe. "I have telekinesis." It felt good getting all this off her chest. It was the closure she needed.

"Fascinating!" Dirk exclaimed, looking around them with wonder at his poked at some of the things that floated in mid air. "How did you get this ability?"

Amity shrugged. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. I always thought it was a curse or something."

"Huh." Was all Todd could say, too shocked by words to say anything else.

"I was using my powers to help protect us at the bridge between the bald men and Gordon Rimmer. I think Rimmer caught onto it and knows what I can do." Amity told them, looking worried.

"So, is this Project Blackwing still after you?" Todd finally asked, trying to make sense of this.

Amity nodded. "Y-yeah."

Dirk walked up to her, smiling warmly. "I think your powers might in fact be a gift and not a curse from the universe. They were given to you because you're meant to do something with them."

Amity smiled back at him and chuckled. "Well, I always considered myself to be a Holistic Bounty Hunter."

"Oh god, not you too." Todd said, causing the others to chuckle.

"I think you should tell Amanda the truth, Todd. I think we both should."

Dirk looked around. "Uh, guys, where's the kitten?"

Todd and Amity looked around frantically with him as well. "K-Kitten? Here sharky kitten!" Amity called out, running around with the guys, frantically.

* * *

They had run around the forest, calling out for that kitten for a good 5 minutes. It was huge and looking for a tiny kitten within this area was not going to prove successful.

Todd sighed. "We're never gonna find her. It's- It's pointless. She's long gone by now."

Walking along the forest, Dirk finally spoke up. "Have any of you ever felt directionless, like you didn't know what to do next?"

"I thought that was your thing?" Todd asked before quoting Dirk's usual phrase. "Everything is connected."

"It is, everything is connected, but only I can see it." Dirk said, causing Amity to stop in her tracks.

Both Todd and her gave the detective a look. "That means you're-"

Dirk sighed, clicking his tongue. "I'm not psychic!"

"But you just said you see the connection! I see the same thing too!" Amity pointed out to him. "I feel the universe connecting things and me to it's plan. It's like- like hunches!"

Dirk's eyes went wide at her before nodding. "Y-yeah. When I was young, I would get intuitions about things, little hunches about the way the universe worked, but they never- it was like reading in another language, like signs with symbols I didn't understand."

Todd commented in. "Well, then why don't you, you know, use it to keep yourself safe or-"

"Because that's not how it works. The hunches don't help me ever." Dirk said sighing, looking like he was going to slump down in defeat. Amity looked to him with concern. "So I figured I might as well use them to try to help other people."

This caused Amity to go over to the detective and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Dirk..."

"You two are the first people who have actually stuck around and helped. You're the first people who have actually acted like a friend, whether you acknowledge it or not, and to be totally candid I'm a bit sick of your bullshit, Todd." Amity and Dirk looked over to Todd.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Well, I just wish you'd stop saying you're an asshole. I don't think you are, so it comes off a bit cheap."

Amity looked to him with surprise. Here he was, the real Dirk Gently, poking his head through. It seemed to make her heart flutter and a warm feeling enveloped her. "Thank you, Dirk. I agree with you there." She kept her eyes on the detective as the guys, going over the thoughts in her mind while the guys continued to talk.

"Cheap? Have you not been listening?" Todd said.

Dirk however, knew better. "It's very easy to act like a jerk, and then say, "Well, I'm a jerk, so that's that."" But it's not like being a bloody werewolf, is it? It's just you making excuses for your excuses." It was silent for a minute before Dirk continued to speak again. "I don't have any friends, but at least you've always had a good friend like Amity who sticks up for you! I, however, am always surrounded by bizarre and frightening states of disaster, and I am always alone. But since you're the closest thing I've had, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop calling yourself an asshole, okay?"

Suddenly, Amity grabbed Dirk's hand, unconscious about what she was doing. All she was feeling in the moment was sympathy for him and that familiar feeling of relating to him as well. Dirk and even Todd looked at her with question. Finally realizing what she was doing, Amity released his hand and turned away, blushing.

Todd noticed this and finally put all the pieces together. He would have to question her on it later. "You're right."

Dirk and Amity looked up at him. "Huh?"

"When we get back in the morning, we'll solve the murder of Patrick Spring, save Lydia, and figure out whatever the hell that thing is. And I'll tell Amanda the truth about everything." Todd said, his eyes landing on Amity, who nodded in agreement with him. Dirk nodded as well. "And Dirk, I am your friend."

A smile came to Dirk's face at this. Amity looked back to Dirk, smiling as well. "I-I am as well. That's what I was going to say." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear in a nervous habit. The smile got bigger on the detective's face. He finally had friends!

* * *

 **TBC. (I updated this chapter to add in the bit I forgot about Dirk revealing himself as well.)**

 **We are now only 3 episodes away from the end of Season 1. Wow.**


	10. Fix Everything

_Author's note:_ I recently went and made a new Wattpad account to put some of my stories on. This story is one of the lucky ones on there. Be sure to follow me on there. Username is TimeLadyJamie.

With the start of this chapter, we are now only 2 chapters away from the end of Season 1. *tries to not jump outta my seat from excitement* Everything is going to make sense soon. I hope you all remember the details that have been connecting.

Everything is connected! Stay Holistic~!

 ** _P.S: I'm revealing how Amity caused the escape in Blackwing for another chapter. I haven't forgotten that, I swear! I'm going to reveal it in the first chapter for Season 2._**

 **A Holistic Adventure**

 **BBCA Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency**

 **Fix Everything**

She had actually done it. The most difficult part was over. She had caused a prison break in Project Blackwing, not only releasing herself, but all of the other subjects as well. Amity made a run for it, out of that place. She had to stay low and off the radar.

Thanks to the skills taught to her by Blackwing, she could do exactly that.

So she gave herself a new last name, leaving her old family name behind. Pierce was what she had chosen. Amity Pierce was what she would go by from now on. Little did she realize till later that her new name together had a special meaning; A rock solid friendship.

And that was what awaited her when she met Todd and Amanda Brotzman.

Enrolling herself in the high school without her parents was a difficult task, especially since she missed a year, but she managed to pull it off. It was just one of the many skills Blackwing taught her. You had to be clever and quick to survive.

Along with a new name, Amity had developed a new style and a attitude in order to not draw attention to herself. Walking through the halls of the high school as a Sophomore, she could already hear the chatter and see everyone looking at her. After all, she was the new student.

All Amity did was give them a look, walking past them in her dark punk clothes, ignoring them. She wanted to come off as intimidating and a loner, but not scare people away completely. That was when she saw Todd and Amanda for the first time.

Amanda elbowed her brother. "Dude, who's that? She looks so punk!"

"T-That's the new girl I guess." Todd answered, a bit distracted by the girl who held eye contact with him while walking by. The moment she looked away, Todd felt his heart flutter, but he was too nervous and shy to approach her. After all, no one like that would give a scrawny, timid guy like him the time of day.

"Let's go introduce ourselves!" Amanda shouted, enjoying her first day of high school as she pushed her brother with her.

Todd held onto his locker, trying to stop his sister. "Amanda, don't!" He said, in a hushed whisper. "Let's just leave her alone."

Amanda gave him a ridiculous look before seeing the way he was looking at her. She finally put two and two together. "Oh, you like her?"

Todd looked around, stuttering. "N-No."

"Yeah, you do!" Amanda teased him before looking over to the girl. She linked her arm with her brothers. "You should go talk to her then. I'll take you over there."

They began to walk as Todd tried to scramble free from her grasp. "A-Amanda, no! Come on!"

"Chill, Todd, what's the worst that could happen? You end up dating her or we just end up staying as friends?"

"B-But," Todd began, finding it hard to speak the closer they got to her. "I think the rejection overall would be worse. What if she doesn't want to be our friends as well?"

Amanda sighed. "It's a risk worth taking, right?"

Todd gulped as they finally made it over to her. Amity turned to look at them as Amanda waved. "Hey there, my name's Amanda and this is my brother, Todd. We thought we would come introduce ourselves. What's your name?"

Amity wasn't expecting this at all, but she wasn't going to be rude to them. "Amity, Amity Pierce." She looked at them before landing her eyes on Todd's shirt. "Mexican Funeral?"

Quickly, Todd became nervous and self-conscious. "It's- It's, uh, my band I'm in."

A smile came to Amity's face for the first time in a long time. "Really? I like that band."

Amanda gave a look to Todd, who suddenly changed his shy behavior at this, seeing his ego boost a little. He tried to act cool now. "Really? Well I'm the lead singer of it. I also play the guitar."

Amity closed her locker, giving her full attention to them at hand. "No way. That's you singing? You aren't shitting me, are you?"

"No, he isn't. That is actually him." Amanda added in. "I want to be a drummer in it. He's actually teaching me how to."

"Tell me more." Amity said, as she walked away with the two of them, listening to what they had to say. And that was how their long lasting friendship began. A rock solid friendship.

 **Present Day**

Arriving back into town at Todd's apartment, Dirk honked the horn.

Todd got out of the car. "Okay, I'll get Farah."

"No." Dirk said. "I'll go with Farah, you two stay and talk to Amanda."

"Now?" Todd asked, feeling nervous about doing it right this minute. He was just trying to deal with admitting it to his friends.

"Everything is connected, Todd." He reminded him. "Telling Amanda the truth is your next step."

"Is this, you know, a universe thing? Like, if I don't do this now, the universe goes all weird? " Todd asked the both of them, concerned.

This prompted Amity to roll her eyes at him. "The universe is already weird, Todd. Hello, woman with the ability to control physical matter like Carrie here!"

"I'll go with Farah and take the machine back to the Spring Mansion, and figure out what the hell it ! And you should bring Amanda. She isn't safe here."

Todd nodded. "Okay!" He looked to Amity who still sat in the Jeep, not moving. "You coming along?"

"Yeah, I'll be in there in a minute. I need to speak with Dirk." Amity said, smiling.

Todd looked at her with wondering, thinking maybe it was concerning what he was going to ask her about before leaving to give them a moment. "Okay."

Dirk raised an eyebrow at Amity. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Everything you said back there, in the forest." She started, giving him that heartfelt sympathetic look once again. "Once again I can relate with you." She sighed, feeling herself shake a bit. The tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, which they did. "I can only talk to you about this because you know what it's like to be in Project Blackwing." Dirk listened to what she had to say. "I never really had any friends growing up as well. I was alone as well, and all because of being sent to that place. Everyone thought I was weird, and they were right."

"Amity..." Dirk said, unsure how to comfort her.

"Amanda and Todd were my first **real** friends I've ever made, but I never told them about my past. What I could do. The truth of what happened. I just couldn't because...I didn't want to ruin my friendship with them." She told him, wiping away at her tears furiously. God, she felt like such a baby. How long had it been since she cried though? Years?

"I think Todd has taken it rather well." Dirk told her, trying to comfort her in his own way. "I think Amanda will do the same. They are your friends after all and you've all know each other since high school, so you guys seem to have an unbreakable friendship."

And then, it hit her. "A rock solid friendship." She muttered, looking up to Dirk with wide eyes.

"Y-Yeah, that's what I was going to say."

Amity started chuckling, feeling the sadness start to melt away. "Dirk Gently, you're something, you know that." She smiled at him as Dirk gave her a smile because of her words. "It's crazy to think we've might've actually know each other just as long as well all because of Blackwing...heck, maybe even longer."

The two of them went silent, going through their thoughts of what they remembered of Blackwing.

"Actually, I think you might be right." Dirk said, turning to look at her with wide eyes. "I remember Riggins introducing me to some people. I think one of them was you." He started to point, happily realizing something. "Y-yeah, it was you! Long brown hair and an interesting eye color combination that looked grey-brown-blue and green. You seemed quiet, but it was because you were hiding your powers from them."

Amity looked to him with the same shocked look on her face. "Y-Yeah. So that means you were that boy-"

"Did you get to meet the old guy?" Dirk asked her. "The one that's always asleep?"

"No. I got to meet two other girls." Amity answered. "One had interesting powers like me, but the other seemed to be sitting and waiting for something."

Dirk raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Both interesting people of course." Amity said, smiling at him before sighing. "Dirk, you told me that you think my powers might be a gift from the universe that wants me to do something with them. I- I hope it's something good, because- because all that's happened with them is bad." She looked back up at him, a sad look in her eyes. "I ended up killing my parents with them all because I couldn't control my anger. It's been a regret haunting me for years now."

Dirk put a comforting hand on her shoulder, awkwardly. Amity looked up to him, surprised, but smiled, appreciating the gesture. It was their silent way of comforting each other.

The moment was interrupted by Farah however. "Hey guys, Todd told me what's going on." Dirk quickly removed his hand as Amity looked away, shyly. Farah noticed the both of them acting like shy high schoolers. "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"N-No, not at all." Dirk said, stuttering. "Case to solve, right?"

Amity looked up to the window of Todd's apartment, seeing him already talking with Amanda. From the looks of it, it didn't seem pleasant. She didn't figure it would be, knowing how Pararibulitis affected her. Finding out the truth about Todd was going to be heartbreaking, but it was something that had to happen between the both of them.

Dirk looked to Amity. "Are you going to go up there and join them?"

She shook her head. "No. I think Amanda has enough on her to plate to deal with right now. I'll tell her next time."

"Okay." Dirk said, before trying to start the car.

"Ah, no. Todd told me not to let you drive, I'm driving." Farah said, making the detective get out of the driver's seat and into the back.

Amity looked to Dirk in the back seat who shrugged. She chuckled at this.

* * *

They were currently stuck in traffic, cars jammed packed and honking at each other. It was going to take them a while before they reached the Spring Mansion now. In this time, Dirk decided to talk about the Detective Agency he wanted to start.

"I think of you, Amity and me as Module "B" of the detective agency. Todd and I being Module "A," the investigative arm, but you, Amity and I, we're the strike team, for when things get physical." Dirk stated, smiling proudly as he looked up at the sky from the back seat. It was all coming together. His perfect team.

"You can't be in both Module "A" and Module "B." Farah pointed out to him.

"Sure I can, I jump across."

"Your organizational structure is confusing." Farah said.

Amity raised her hand. "I agree with you there."

"What you'd want to do is use the MECE methodology to divide the teams." Farah told him well keeping both hands on the wheel.

Both Dirk and Amity shared a similar, confused look with each other. "The MECE what?" Dirk asked.

"Mutually Exclusive, Cumulatively Exhaustive sub-units, And then establish configurations wherein every possible dynamic is addressed to the skill set of the people therein. That would be more efficient." Dirk gave Farah a look, smiling like he knew she would be a great addition to his team. "I'm not part of your detective agency." Farah said, correcting him before his idea got to wild.

"Aren't you, though, a little bit?" Dirk said, trying to convince her. "I mean, what else have you got? I mainly attract people in positions of absolute hopelessness, so I think you fit into that quite nicely." Amity raised an eyebrow at him and Farah gave him a look. Seeing the way both women were looking at him, he quickly replied. "No offense."

"Just be quiet." Farah told him.

Amity leaned towards her and whispered. "That's not going to happen."

And as if to prove her right, Dirk began speaking once again. Mostly mumbling out loud to himself. "But it's kind of incredible, isn't it? I mean, how close we are now? It really feels like we're onto something. We'll see."

Amity chuckled to herself, listening to him mutter to himself. It was honestly the cutest thing she had seen. "Did I make some mistakes? Yes. Did I only make mistakes? Yes. But did it all work out? Kind of! I had a plan, and I put it into action, and it went off flawlessly. Almost. Mostly. Maybe it went off flawful-ish. But not a total disaster. In fact, an unmitigated not-total-disaster of the sort I'm thrilled to be involved in."

Dirk suddenly gasped, leaning forward to look at Amity. "That's what we'll put on the sign for the detective agency, Amity. "Cases Solved With Arguable Efficiency. " Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency! Dirk Gently, here to help."

Amity nodded, commenting. "Hey, that actually has a nice ring to it!"

Dirk smiled nodding with her. "I know, right!" He suddenly stood up in the SUV, shouting to everyone around. "You hear that, everyone! Dirk Gently! Me! Dirk Gently! That's what the sign will say. I am Dirk Gently! - I am Dirk Gently!"

"Dirk, get down - Dirk! Get down! " Farah said to him, trying to get him to calm down and not draw attention to them.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard which quickly caused Dirk to sit down and shut up. Everyone around them began to scream and run in panic. The three of them looked to see a woman coming towards their car with a gun. Dirk quickly jumped out of the car and began running for his life. Amity got out and tried following after him.

Didn't she know that woman from somewhere? Another gunshot was heard as Amity decided to not stick around and find out, running after Dirk. "Dirk, wait up!"

They looked to see the woman running after them. "Amity, can't you like stop her with your powers or something?"

"Oh, and draw more attention to us like you just did? Hell no." She spat, grabbing onto his hand as they continued to run.

They were making their way up a staircase when police showed up, aiming their guns at the woman. She just walked past them, scoffing. Amity and Dirk had made it to the dead end of the staircase they were now stuck on, with no way out. Dirk looked to Amity, pleading. "Please, use your powers to get use off of here."

"Stop running!" She shouted.

Amity looked over, noticing the woman had finally made it to them. "Too late, she's here."

The woman aimed the gun at Dirk and in that moment, Amity was going to use her powers to stop the bullet, but nothing came out. The woman slapped the gun, wondering why nothing was coming out. Amity studied the woman carefully, finally realizing where she might know her from. "B-Bart?"

She looked up to her. Suddenly she looked shocked. "Amity?" She glanced between her and Dirk. "Why are you hanging around this guy?"

"He's my friend." Amity told her. She still looked the same, just slightly older. Bart always had messy hair and acted in a certain way, waiting for things to happen. She said the universe would tell her what she would have to do next. Apparently, looking at the blood she was covered in that happened to involve killing others...and now she was trying to kill Dirk.

"I'm sorry Amity, but I have to kill your friend." Bart said, still messing with the gun.

"No, no, stop, please! Please, I don't know why you're doing this!" Dirk cried out, trying to hide behind Amity. "Amity, tell your friend here to stop!"

Bart pointed the gun at him once again, losing her patience. "You're supposed to die! I'm supposed to kill you! Everything led me here! To you! To this!"

"- Everything is connected." The three of them said, together.

Dirk and Bart looked at each other, shocked and Amity smiled, watching them finally realize and piece what she already knew, together. The three of them were from Project Blackwing. It wasn't a coincidence.

"T-That's different." Dirk said, raising an eyebrow as he stood up.

Bart put down the gun. "You're one of the others, like Amity, you're like me!"

"You're not like me." Dirk said to her, looking over her appearance. "You're something different."

"Amity, why didn't you tell me you're friend here was one of us?" Bart said, slapping the woman's back with a friendly gesture.

"Well, you were chasing him with a gun and kinda stuck on killing him so..." Amity pointed out, cutting off.

Suddenly a gun shot was heard again and Bart screamed out in pain, falling to the floor. "Dirk! Amity!" Farah yelled out, putting her gun down. "Are you okay?"

"Emotionally? Certainly not." Dirk said. The two of them began to make their way out, but Amity couldn't just leave Bart behind all by herself in the state she was in.

A black man began running up the stairs, making his way over to her. "Bart!"

Police sirens were heard in the distance. Amity looked down to Bart along with the guy, checking her over. She sobbed. "I can't get hurt, it isn't possible."

"She will be fine, but the cops are coming. You both need to get out of here!" Amity told him.

He began to lift Bart up into his arms, giving Amity a weird look. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Bart's. Who're you?"

"Ken."

"Well, Ken, get moving!"

Ken nodded, getting a move on. "All right, all right, if we can just get to the service level, maybe we can get out the back."

Amity watched them leave before looking around and off the edge of the staircase before leaping off and floating down onto her feet. She made a dead run for the car to meet back with her friends.

She spotted them, standing at the car. Someone, an FBI agent was walking up to them and suddenly knocked Farah out. "FARAH!" Amity screamed, feeling her heart race inside her chest as she tried to reach Dirk. "DIRK!"

Amity was going to use her power to stop Weedle, but he quickly grabbed Dirk and held a gun to his head. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. We know all about what you can do." Amity stopped in her tracks, her fist clenching up.

"Let him go! Just take the machine!" Amity yelled at him.

Weedle shook his finger, making a clicking noise. "No, that isn't how this is going to work. If you don't want your boyfriend here to be harmed, you both are coming with me. And, there will be none of your magic tricks!"

Amity sighed, holding her hands up and walking up to the guys. She gave the frightened Dirk a smile before looking to the FBI agent. "Deal."

* * *

It was dark and they couldn't see. All they could hear was chatter for a minute before being forced to kneel on the ground. It went silent then and Amity could hear someone tapping beside her.

And then, she felt the helmet being taken off of her. She looked around, seeing Dirk and even Todd by her side, letting out a sigh of relief. They looked around the rooms and then to their captors, three bald men, before whispering to each other.

"Todd, where's Amanda?" Amity asked, whispering to him.

"She's gone." Todd replied, giving a hopeless look. "You were right, the truth hurt her. I shouldn't have lied to her."

Dirk had to ask, just to make sure. "Gone? Like, she is gone?"

"She hasn't stopped existing, she's just gone. Is this where the universe was supposed to lead us?" Todd asked, looking over to Dirk.

Dirk hesitated. "Maybe?" He then noticed the black eye he had. "Who hit you?"

"The detective, Estevez. He's, like, gone kind of crazy, I guess." Todd replied, before asking them the next question. "Where's Farah?"

Dirk shook his head. "I don't know."

Amity was looking around the room they were in, observing their surroundings. It looked like they were in an abandoned pet shelter or something. There was cages and some pet carriers and items left behind.

The three of them looked up to the bald guys again, who were looking at them weirdly. "Are these guys gonna kill us?" Todd asked.

"I mean, I should hope not."

The door in front of them squeaked open as the FBI agent, Weedle, came walking through with a smile on his face. Amity rolled her eyes. "This guy again?"

"This is it." Dirk told them, watching as they saw Gordon Rimmer walking towards them wearing a white fur coat. "He'll explain everything. He's gonna have the answers."

Gordon looked to the three of them, standing confidently. His voice was deep and serious. "I've been waiting for you three for a long time." The three of them looked up to him, nervously awaiting. He put out his hands, suddenly losing his confident demeanor. "What is going on? Who are you guys?" Amity looked up to him with a raised eyebrow. "Did Patrick Spring hire you? If not, then what are you?" Dirk looked surprised. "Are you detectives? No, because you're a You're a bellhop!" He pointed at Todd. "You were at the hotel! And you!" He pointed at Dirk, who gave a look. "You're who? What, the FBI? No?"

"No." Dirk said.

"Then how does the FBI figure into this?" Gordon continued rambling on with a high pitched tone. "And you?" He pointed at Amity who gave him a deadpan look. "Where did you get your powers from? How can you do that? Who shot Ned? How did you know that Farah Black was gonna be in that apartment? I mean, what kind of crazy coincidence is that? Where's the kitten? Where's my dog? Why did you burn down my house? Who has my dog right now? Is it the police? Do the police have my dog? Who beat up Ed and Zed? Was it your guys? Other guys? How many different sets of guys are in this situation? How does Patrick Spring be in two places at the same time?"

It was silent for a moment before Amity turned to Dirk, giving him a look. "What was that about him having all the answers?"

Dirk sighed, sharing the look with her. "Aw...nuts."

"We-we don't, uh Sorry, I guess." Todd said, looking to Rimmer. Dirk shrugged. "I, like, can answer four of those questions, total, if I'm being honest." The three of them shared a look with each other, nodding.

"But you were there!" Gordon demanded.

"Where?" Todd asked.

"At the hotel! When Patrick Spring died, you were both there together! You were wearing my coat! This coat!"

"What's he talking about?" Todd asked them.

Suddenly Amity realized her theory was right. She looked to Dirk, smiling. "Time Travel!"

He looked down to the machine in front of him and then to the room past the door where another machine was. Dirk pieced it all together. "It's the same machine."

Gordon turned to point the gun at him. "Huh? What? What? What?"

Amity looked to him whispering once again. "It's a Time Travel machine. It only makes sense for how Patrick Spring could be in two places at the same time or how he even knew about us before all of this. It's all connected, Dirk!"

Dirk looked to her, smiling warmly. "Ohhh, yes! We solved it, Todd! The dates! Of course! So stupid. Makes total sense in hindsight, amazed I didn't guess it, honestly. We've got to go in there."

"Stop, stop!" Gordon told them, waving his gun.

Dirk continued speaking to Todd. "Edgar Spring, Zackariah Webb, Patrick Spring, the whole thing. I can get us out of here, Amity and I, we solved the case."

"No, no, no, no, no, you stop talking to him, and start talking to me, giving me answers. I want you two to give me some answers now." Gordon stopped talking, looking up as gunshots were heard in the distance. "No, no, no." He walked over to his men, leaving the three behind. "Fred, get out there, find out what that is!"

Amity looked over to the guys. "You guys ready to escape?"

Both guys nodded as Todd began to put on a brass knuckle.

"Then you're with the right girl!" She smirked, before jumping up and slamming all the guys back into the walls. Todd jolted up and went straight for Gordon to grab his fur coat from him, putting it on. Dirk picked up the machine in front of him and the three of them ran into the huge room.

Amity slammed the doors shut with her powers, which released the guys being held at the wall. The guys began to beat at the doors, trying to get in.

"Dirk, what's the plan?" Todd asked.

The said Detective was currently by the machine, trying to plug them in with each other. "There's a plug just like this in the basement of Patrick Spring's house, and there was another one under the Ridgely, remember?"

"How long can you hold them off, Amity?" Todd asked, looking to his friend.

Amity held her hands out, looking like she was struggling. It required her a lot of energy to use her powers, which resulted in her feeling drained afterwards. "L-Long enough to escape."

"They're gonna come in here and kill us, Dirk!" Todd shouted, trying to get him to hurry up with what he was doing.

"We won't be here, Todd!" Dirk said, finally plugging the machine's in with each other. "Come on, grab hold!"

Amity's nose began to bleed as she grabbed Todd's hand, following with him. She kept one hand up to try and hold the men outside off longer. "I'm saving us!" Dirk told them.

"How are you going to save us with an Unlimited Energy Machine?" Todd asked him.

"It's not an Unlimited Energy Machine, and that's not the Soul Exchanger. Well, they both are, but they're not, too." Dirk told him, before looking to Amity. "It's a time machine, like she said. Come on, grab tight!"

Amity put her hand down, coughing a bit. "I'm sorry, I can't hold them back anymore." She grabbed onto the machine. Todd looked to her before doing the same.

"There's not going to be a murder. We're going to fix everything." Dirk said, looking to both of his friends, smiling. "Watch this!"

He pulled a level as blue electricity began to spark around them and then...they disappeared from the room.

 **TBC.**

 **Remember the happenings of Chapter 1, guys? Next chapter is where you get to see it all connect now. :)**


End file.
